Lost Along The Way
by loves-oth
Summary: You think i wanted this life,outcast by my friends,losing everything' Veronica asked.'You have a choice.' Logan said.'I never had a choice.' Veronica snapped. A twist on season 1,Lily was still murdered,but roles are different and so everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a new story. My first Veronica Mars story. This is based very loosely on season 1 of Veronica Mars, so some scenes may seem familiar.**

**However there are very important changes made to the story, which in turn changes a lot. Lily and Logan were brother and sister, with Aaron and Lynn as their parents. Duncan Kane is an only child, and so is Veronica. Veronica dated Logan and Duncan dated Lily. Lily was murdered before the summer, and this story is set when Veronica is starting school again after that summer. Please read on, i have really great ideas for this. I have already written a lot of this story, which is a LoVe fic, even if they take their time. :) please review if you can!**

* * *

'Come on honey! You are going to be late for your first day back!' Keith Mars' voice boomed through the house.

A short, skinny, blonde haired girl walked through into the living room, dragging her feet along. 'I think I'm coming down with something.' She dramatically threw her hand to her forehead.

Keith chuckled. 'I doubt it. Now get out of my house!' He joked, handing her her bag and pushing her out the door.

--

Veronica Mars pulled slowly into the school parking lot, searching for a space to park. Leaving the roof down on her car probably wasn't the best idea she had ever had; all she could feel were her classmate's eyes boring into her.

Seeing a space coming up just ahead, she focused on that and sped up a little. Suddenly she had to slam on the breaks as a yellow x-terra sped into the space right in front of her. Veronica sighed heavily and slammed her horn.

'Jackass!' She shouted.

'Snooze you lose!' What a comeback. Veronica sighed again and continued to look for a space.

--

Walking down the hall Veronica felt liked she had turned black the way people were staring at her. She felt like she was walking in slow motion, she couldn't move fast enough. She headed straight for the toilet closing the door behind her and leaning against it, letting her breath out.

'Veronica?' a sweet voice came from further in the bathroom. No one had seen her, but no one ever used this toilet except Veronica, Lily, and their friend Meg.

Lily…

Lily Echolls was Veronica's best friend in the whole world. She was one of the most popular girls in school, therefore making Veronica popular. Not any more…

Just before the schools broke off for summer, Lily Echolls was brutally murdered in her own home, out by the pool. Her murder case was unresolved, well, to Veronica it was. A man called Abel Koontz had been found 'guilty' and he confessed straight away. But something was telling Veronica it wasn't him.

'Veronica?' The voice stirred through her thoughts.

Veronica moved into the bathroom, smiling awkwardly when she saw her old friend Meg standing there.

'Oh my gosh!' She gasped. 'Veronica what have you done?'

'What?' Veronica just shrugged, trying to shake her off. She hadn't spoken to Meg since Lily died, she had kept her distance, and Veronica hadn't wanted to talk to her anyway.

'Look at yourself!'

Veronica turned and looked in the mirror. Maybe she did look a little different, but Lily's death had forced her to change.

Her once long golden curls had been turned into a short and straight style, finishing just below her chin. Her bright blue eyes had dulled down, the whites red bloodshot, and all heavily lined with black eyeliner. Her once tanned skin was now white as a sheet, bags deepening her eyes and her cheekbones standing out on her face. Her clothes that once clung to her, now draped over her, drowning her bony figure. She looked a mess.

'What's wrong with how I look?' She lied. 'And why would you care?' She added harshly.

'Veronica, I'm sorry I didn't come to see you after… my dad, he just-'

'Wouldn't let you, I get it, I know how it goes.'

'Veronica-'

'Drop it Meg' She snapped, leaving quickly.

--

Veronica sat, picked at her food as she glared over at the table she used to be a part of. The 09er table. The group of the richest people in town, they all had rich parents, and therefore it made them the most powerful people in the whole school. Veronica had sat their because when your father was the local Sheriff, that sort of gave you an in. Who was she kidding? The only reason she sat there was because she was best friends with movie star Aaron Echolls' daughter, and she dated his son.

Veronica's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten probably ever since Lily died. She was restless, she never felt hungry.

Veronica watched as a boy yanked a girl down onto his lap and started kissing her hotly, stopping just to glare at Veronica, give her a thumbs up sign, and then continuing with his public make out.

Veronica glowered. Logan Echolls. He had been what she thought was going to be her first love, he may just have been. But she was never to find out, as after Lily died, he turned against her, everyone did. He now hated her as much as she loathed him. He had tried as hard as he could, along with his fellow 09ers, to make Veronica's summer, and general life, hell.

Now he just flounced about, making out with girls in front of her and making snide comments at her. And also, according to this morning, stealing her parking spaces.

Logan was Lily's brother. He loved her and would have protected her with his life and more. Veronica could tell he just hated the fact that he wasn't there when she was murdered.

'Don't you just wish you were here Ronnie?' Logan snarled at her from where he was sitting. Veronica realised she must have continued watching them as her mind wandered. She stood up and walked over to him.

'I know, I want you, I need you, take me back Logan.' She mimicked sarcastically, turning to walk away.

'Hey Ronniekins!' Logan called after her. She turned. 'Nice hair.' He smirked as everyone around him burst into a fit of laughter.

The fire inside Veronica burned as she grabbed the nearest cup of coke and threw it over him, soaking him and his love interest. The gang ooohed as Logan stood up.

'You are a bitch.' He growled.

'Maybe I am.' Veronica commented back, grabbing someone's food tray of the table and throwing it at him with all of her strength, knocking him back slightly.

And with that she turned and walked away.

--

Keith Mars sat in his cramped office, flicking through various photos and records, but he got nothing. He needed a clue, a link. Something that would jump out and say 'look at me! I can help you!'

Something just wasn't right. Abel Koontz could not have murdered Lily Echolls. Who even was he? They claimed he was an Aaron Echolls fan and had once been pushed aside by the famous actor, and he was getting revenge.

But how could he get into the secure house? The gates we security coded and there were CCTV cameras at the entrances. Sure enough, Aaron and Lynne had been out at the time, and Logan was in Mexico, but that doesn't mean the security stopped.

He heard the latch on the door open and he quickly cleared everything up, stuffing and locking it in his bottom drawer of his desk. He knew the last thing Veronica needed right now was to know that her father was still fussing over her best friend's murder.

It was because of it he had been fired from Sheriff, and because of it Veronica had lost all of her friends. Just because he refused to believe that Abel Koontz was capable of murder, it had to have been someone else.

'Good day at school?' Keith shouted from his chair, while Veronica sat down at her desk outside.

'You could say that.' Veronica smiled, remembering the look on that bimbo's face when she got covered in coke.

--

Veronica walked across the school grounds, deliberately causing herself to be late so she didn't have to take people staring at her.

'Little help here?' A timid voice called out.

'Wallace?' Veronica turned around to see this voice taped to the school flagpole. She smirked, walking over. 'Now who did you piss off?'

'Logan.' Wallace sighed. 'I think he said something about you being trash. I called him out on it because he did used to like you, and then I was here, for the whole school to see.'

Veronica smiled softly. She didn't know Wallace very well, he had moved here last year, but Veronica was too involved with her 09er friends to notice him at all. However the thought of him defending her was kind of comforting. She pulled her penknife from her pocket and started working on the tape, finally setting him free.

'Thanks.' Wallace said gratefully, jumping down. 'I didn't think anyone would have the guts to cut me down just in case they were forced to join me.'

Veronica nodded. 'It's nothing.'

The bell rang and the pair nodded at each other, both going their separate ways, and in the first time in two months, Veronica thought she might have found a friend.

--

Veronica was walking to her car when a yellow x-terra pulled up along side her. Leaning out of the window, Logan put on a fake smile.

'Hey Ronnie, we were thinking about going to the mall, but there's been a change of plan and we are going to go catch some waves. You are totally welcome to come if you want. I'll take my shirt off to seal the deal, I know you want me for my body.'

'Shut up Logan.' The boy next to him cut it. Logan scoffed and drove away.

Duncan Kane. Lily's ex-boyfriend. They used to make a good foursome, Veronica, Logan, Lily and Duncan. Since Lily died, Duncan seemed to be the only 09er that still had a soft spot for Veronica.

Not that Duncan had actually shown this soft spot, he just didn't seem to treat her like dirt the way everyone else did. They had always been good friends and Veronica was sure she caught a glimpse of sympathy in his eyes as Logan drove them away.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the interest in my story guys! just as a wee thank you, here's the second chapter! they won't all be coming at this rate! when i write a a chapter then i'll post a chapter so i don't really catch up with myself! so, no questions to answer so not much more to say! enjoy!

* * *

Veronica was walking to her usual lunch table when she saw Wallace sitting there. Raising her eyebrows, she walked over to him.

'You do realise where you are sitting right?' She asked him, sitting her tray down.

'I do now!' Wallace replied. 'The Veronica Mars table. I did wonder why everyone was giving me those strange looks.' He smirked at her.

'So why don't you move?'

'Because I wanted to talk to you. To thank you again for this morning.'

'It's no trouble, I told you.' Veronica shrugged it off, silently glad that she had someone to talk to.

'Well, I owe you one.'

'You do know who I am, you can guarantee I'll hold you to that one.' Veronica smiled. 'So, what do you do with yourself?'

'Not much really, I love basketball, I'm thinking of trying out for the team this year.'

'You should, just don't expect me to come and cheer you for it.'

The pair smiled at each other, and continued talking non-stop for the rest of lunch. Veronica was happy that finally someone had looked past her father's choices and just wanted to get to know her. Wallace was good, he didn't mention Lily or Logan, and he just talked about himself, and asked about Veronica. It all seemed so simple.

--

Veronica sat down at her desk after a long school day. And it was only her second one. Sighing she opened up her laptop and smiled sadly at the picture of her and Lily just before last year's Homecoming dance.

Veronica double-clicked on a folder with no name and it popped open. She scanned down the list of folders, all separately named and neatly arranged. Lily Echolls, Logan Echolls, Duncan Kane, Aaron Echolls, Lynn Echolls, Abel Koontz. The list went on. Alibis, clues and information; everything to do with Lily Echolls' murder was on file, and no one knew Veronica had it all. She knew her dad would kill her if he knew she was still investigating it, he had dropped it a while back, but Veronica couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

Lily Echolls, murdered at 4.02pm on July 21st. She was found by her father Aaron Echolls soon after, lying by the pool, already dead, her head caked in blood. Eye witnesses and phone records showed that neither Aaron nor Lynn were nowhere near the house during Lily's time of murder. Logan and Duncan were in Mexico, and were due to drive up the next morning. However they came home that night after receiving the devastating news from Veronica.

No one close to Lily was near during her time of death, and the Sheriff's department had no leads. Keith Mars had accused Aaron Echolls, but an anonymous tip sent the new Sheriff to Abel Koontz house, where Lily's shoes were found along with some other personal items. The man accused Aaron for not treating his fans properly. He was jailed and was now awaiting trial.

But all of this wasn't good enough for Veronica. She needed more.

Veronica decided to run background checks on each person for the millionth time. It never brought anything up that she didn't know already, but Veronica couldn't think of anything else she could do.

She started with the obvious, Lily Echolls. She typed her name into the search bar and soon enough a list containing everything about Lily started to build up on the screen, dating back from the day she was born till the day she died.

Everything was organised into headings, place of birth, places of residence, schools, family, convictions, car licences, parking tickets…

Wait. Something caught Veronica's eye. She had noticed that Lily had received countless parking tickets since she learned to drive, Lily was always parking wherever she wanted, but Veronica had never noted the dates.

Now Veronica was staring at two parking tickets, and a moving violation, both received by Lily on the day she died.

--

Keith Mars sat in his office rearranging his desk. Once he was happy with the state of it, he eyed the drawer at the bottom of his desk. He knew he had to solve this murder crime. He could not accept that an innocent man was sitting awaiting a lifetime in jail for a crime he didn't commit. There must be something out there that can point him in the right direction. This cover up plan can't be flawless, no one is smart enough to create a plan within a few days, since Lily was found and Abel was caught.

Keith was absolutely sure that Aaron Echolls had something to do with Lily's murder. Whether or not he actually committed the murder, Keith was still unsure, but he was positive Aaron was behind some part of it.

Back in July, Keith had said to Aaron in the interrogation room that he was absolutely sure that Aaron had something to do with Lily's murder, and Keith was going to get to the bottom of it.

Aaron Echolls had just smirked back at Keith. The next day he arranged a massive press conference and invited all of the press. He protested his innocence with a hearty speech, including tears and gasps for air. The media were eating out of his hand, a world famous actor, loved by all. He loved his daughter with all his heart, the media were never going to back the local sheriff.

So Keith was forced out of the Sheriff's department, he lost his job and all of his support. And Veronica lost all of her friends.

That's why Keith was still investigating this murder. For Veronica. He needed to prove that he was right that Abel Koontz was innocent, and that he was right to go after Aaron Echolls. That way Veronica would have no need to be ashamed of him, she could be a normal teenager again, without the pressures and harassment from her classmates.

--

Veronica and Wallace were walking down the hallway when Logan started parading towards them.

'So I heard on the grapevine that it was you that untied my little friend here.' Logan sang sarcastically. 'Now why would you do that?'

'Logan you know that everything I do in life is just to spite you.' Veronica smirked back.

Logan ignored her and turned to Wallace. 'I still don't understand why you would want to stick up for this skank, let alone be seen with it.' He growled.

'Now why do you have to go and be so darn mean all the time?' Wallace snapped back. 'What's she ever done to you?'

Logan stood taller, squaring up to Wallace.

'Let's not go into this just now.' Veronica said hastily, pushing Logan back from Wallace. Her hand lingered on his chest for longer than it should have, remembering the feel on Logan's toned body. Logan noticed this, and stared intensely into her eyes. Veronica felt lost for words, and she was almost certain she saw a glimpse of softness in his eyes. But he shook it off immediately and pulled back from Veronica's hand.

'Don't touch me bitch, I don't want rabies.' He snarled, turning back to his old harsh self.

Wallace looked at Veronica carefully as she joined him at their lockers, looking dishevelled. 'Are you okay?'

Veronica shook herself. 'Yeah I'm fine, just formulating a plan to get him back for tying you up.'

'Well, have fun with that, I'm just going to start my new job.'

'What?'

'Well, I'm trying to get extra credit, so I'm helping out in the admin office in my spare time.' Wallace explained.

Veronica smirked to herself. Wallace looked at her, waiting for her to reply.

'So Wallace, about you owing me back for letting you down off that flagpole…'

--

Veronica put on her best smile and walked up to the woman working at the front desk.

'Hi.' She said in a sweet voice. 'I totally forgot that I had some parking tickets to pay off, here's my registration and ID.'

The woman just nodded, wandering into the back and bringing out a brown envelope.

'Here you go Miss Echolls.' She mumbled. 'You fees are listed in there.'

Veronica smiled, walking out of the building. She got into her car, and was about to open up the envelope when she heard Wallace shouting her.

'What are you doing here?' Veronica asked quickly, stuffing the envelope in her glove box.

'I got a parking ticket to pay off.' He replied. 'You?'

'Same…' She smiled back, offering the front seat of her car to Wallace. He jumped in and Veronica drove them back to school.

'So are you going to tell me why you wanted Logan's locker combination?' Wallace asked tentively. He knew he could get him in a lot of trouble, sneaking through files that he wasn't supposed to see. But he wanted to keep Veronica as a friend, and he was happy to return a favour for her.

'You'll see.' Veronica smiled cheekily and raised her eyebrows at him. She parked the car and they both jumped out. Veronica led Wallace down the corridor to where the Principal, the Sheriff and his deputy were doing random locker searches. Logan was the victim, currently opening his locker for them.

A look of shock appeared on his face as the Sheriff took out a bong from his locker. Logan stuttered. 'That's not mine, it's a fix!'

'You're coming with me.' Sheriff Lamb handed the bong to his Deputy and put Logan's hands behind his back, walking him out of the school.

Logan's eyes locked with Veronica's and she smirked, waving at him sarcastically. His expression hardened.

'It was her! The whore! You're going to pay for this Veronica!' He shouted behind him.

Wallace laughed beside Veronica. 'That's the reason you needed his locker combination?'

'Well, I had to get him back for tying you up.' She shrugged. 'But we're not done yet.' She grabbed Wallace's arm and dragged him out the school.

'Life is never boring with you Veronica Mars.' Wallace chuckled as he followed her out.


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the next chapter. it's pretty short i think, well i'm not really sure if it is or not. i couldn't find a very good place to stop. and there's a good place i want to stop next chapter and adding them together would have just been too long. thanks for all the reviews guys, keep them coming! :)**

* * *

Veronica and Wallace sat in her car outside the Sheriff's station.

'Do you want to do the honours?' Veronica asked Wallace, passing him a small black remote.

Wallace looked from her to the remote and back. 'Say what?'

'Just press the button, whenever you feel like it.' Veronica sat back in her chair as Wallace pressed the button slowly.

'So what's happening?' He asked.

'Right now? That bong is about to fake a fire.' Veronica smirked, imagining the bong smoking up in the evidence cupboard. It was likely that it would set of the smoke alarms pretty soon.

Sure enough, the alarms started blaring and fire engines rushed to the scene. The chief got out the car, and Veronica winked at him.

Wallace looked at Veronica. 'What is going on?'

'Well, you needed payback, and I needed a favour.'

The Chief comes out and throws Veronica a package quickly before turning to the Sheriff and explaining that it was a false alarm.

At that moment Logan was being released from the Sheriff's station. He glared at Veronica as she quickly drove away.

'You guys are just so intense.' Wallace commented.

'Shut up.' Veronica snarled.

--

Veronica sat at her desk and opened the envelope, taking out the tickets Lily had received. She and Veronica had applied for fake IDs, and they had arrived a few weeks after Lily died. Now Veronica could actually put Lily's to use.

Veronica's eyed scanned down the ticket. Her mouth fell open. According to the ticket, Lily was caught running a red light at 6.02pm by an automatic surveillance camera. That was two hours after her supposed time of death.

Veronica had her lead. Now nothing added up. No one had alibis that held up now.

Veronica rushed through to her father's office. He looked up at her sharply as she slammed the ticket down on his desk.

'Look at this dad!' She cried. 'It's a parking ticket that Lily got on the day she died, she ran a red light!' She heaved.

Keith looked up at her strangely. 'What?'

'The time! Look at the time!' Keith did as he was told.

'Wait… this means…'

'It means that Lily's time of death wasn't her actual time of death! It was tampered with! You were right dad, you were right!' Veronica beamed, glad that they could finally get a lead and solve this murder.

'Veronica, tell me you haven't been investigating this any further.' Keith sighed.

'Dad I'm sorry but look! I found a lead, we can-'

'I can't believe you would go behind my back and do this!' Keith shouted, making Veronica jump. 'You know what this case did to you, did to our family! How dare you continue with this!'

Keith Mars knew he was being a hypocrite. Veronica had found valuable evidence, he was definitely going to keep it. But he couldn't have her getting hurt again, she needed to rebuild her life with her friends, and doing this wasn't going to solve anything.

'But Dad!' Veronica protested.

'I forbid you to go anywhere near this case again. Now get out!' Keith shouted harshly.

--

Meeting Wallace for class the next day, Veronica tried not to think about Lily, and having to leave the case along for her dad's sake. Last night's fight had been too intense for her. Keith hardly ever got angry, Veronica hadn't seen him that angry for a long time, so she knew it was serious.

She knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off the case for long, just long enough for her dad to think she had left it alone.

But every second of her day she thought of Lily, she thought of how whoever had found her, had managed to form a complete cover up plan so quickly. They must have found Lily, somehow tampered with her body temperature, and then phoned the police, everyone's alibis in place. The new body temperature would show that Lily was killed hours before she was found.

But now, with this new evidence, it shows that everyone wasn't where they had said they were when Lily really died. Veronica ached to find out where they were, she wanted phone records and CCTV cameras, anything that could point her in the right direction.

Walking further into the school grounds, Veronica noticed that the school was being decorated for tomorrow night's memorial service for Lily. Finally they were doing something. Lily was never the best student in the school, she was forever getting into trouble and flunking her classes, but with her famous family lines, and cleverly timed donations, Lily appeared to do fantastically, and all the teachers loved her. Of course the school was always going to do something for Lily, Veronica just didn't know when, obviously now it was actually happening.

Veronica was going to actually have to say goodbye to Lily. She didn't know f she was ready for this. She would never be ready, until her mind was at peace when Lily's murderer was in jail.

Walking into her computing classroom she saw Logan sitting at a computer, running tapes of Lily back and forwards, and taking notes.

'What are you doing?' Veronica asked softly.

Logan turned round, and for once he didn't insult her. 'Making a video for the service tomorrow, my mom's giving me hundreds of tapes to work with. All the boring stuff, people won't be interested.' He shrugged.

Veronica nodded silently as the tension filled up the room again.

---

Veronica and Wallace were walking Backup on the beach after school. Veronica had spent all day trying to avoid people talking about Lily and people asking her to help set up for the next day. She knew she should be involved, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

'Uh oh.' Wallace mumbled beside her, breaking her thoughts. Veronica looked where Wallace was looking and spotted Logan and a few of his friends hanging around her car.

Veronica walked towards it, and on approach, she saw that Logan was actually lying a top it. Sighing, she walked faster, this was not what she needed.

'Your car not good enough to sit on?' She commented sarcastically. Logan smirked back at her.

'Well, it's fine, but I can't do this to my car can I?' He said, standing up, jumping into the air and thumping down on her bonnet, creating a massive dent.

'So why did I deserve that today?' Veronica asked, keeping calm.

Logan jumped off the bonnet and back onto the ground, taking a metal pole from one of his friends. 'Let's play a game!' He said happily. 'Do you know what your little stunt yesterday cost me?'

'Well I'm pretty sure you won't be getting your bong back.' She replied sarcastically.

Logan's eyes hardened, and with a swing her smashed one of Veronica's headlights with his pole. Veronica gasped.

'Wrong answer.' He replied. 'Care to guess again?'

'Clearly your sense of humour.' She stood her ground.

Logan smashed her other headlight. 'Nope.' He replied. 'You are usually so good at pop quizzes. The correct answer is, my car!'

Veronica raised her eyebrows.

'That's right, my daddy took my t-bird away, and you know what I won't be having?' He asked, staring Veronica in the eyes.

Veronica didn't want to back down, but something about Logan's eyes still got to her. She stayed silent for a while, just watching his eyes, hating what he had become.

'Funfunfun.' He whispered at her.

Logan felt under pressure by Veronica's eyes, he knew she could read people well. He walked backwards, tearing his eyes away from her gaze. Dropping the pole, he suddenly became uninspired to do any more damage.

Veronica watched the boys drive away, still in shock from what happened. Wallace was inspecting her car.

'This is going to cost a lot to fix.' He murmured.

'It's ok, I know someone who can do it for me.' Veronica replied slowly, walking over to her car.


	4. Chapter 4

**a wee shorty for you. sorry this took so long i was plannig to have this up a few days ago. enjoy!**

* * *

Veronica was searching though her computer when she came across a file named 'Homecoming times!'. Veronica opened it and smiled when she saw it was a video taken by the four of them when they went out to homecoming. Instead of hitting the dance they had an all night limo party. Veronica had gotten drunk, and hadn't gotten in till very early next morning, making all of their parents furious.

---

_'You should never have bought your dress without me there.' Lily scolded Veronica as she smoothed down the long pale pink dress that Veronica had picked out for herself. 'I can just see you in a scarlet red strapless number, it so goes with your personality.' Lily smiled over her shoulder at Veronica, who giggled at her._

_'So what are you wearing?' Veronica asked._

_Lily raised her eyebrows. 'You'll see.'_

_--_

_15 minutes after Veronica, Logan and Duncan were ready Lily finally emerged from the bedroom, wearing a stunning gold backless dress which plunged down at the front, exposing her marvellous cleavage. Veronica smirked as Duncan's eyes burst from his head and Logan sighed in disgust._

_Lynn Echolls was not amused. 'Pull up your dress Lily.' She scolded and the four grouped together for pictures._

_Ignoring her mother, Lily exposed herself more. 'I'm only young once!' She smiled._

_The group posed for countless silly photos before the limo arrived. Running in, Lily popped the champagne and they set off towards the school._

_'Are we going to finish that before we get to the dance?' Veronica asked._

_Logan and Lily looked at each other and smirked. 'What dance?'_

_Veronica's mouth fell open and she started shaking her head, but the three others started nodding back at her. 'No… my dad will crush me if he finds out!'_

_'So you're grounded for a week, whatever, you can keep your amazing memories from this night!' Lily squealed._

_Logan smiled down at Veronica, giving her a quick peck. 'Relax,' He murmured in her ear._

_And she did, well, 5 champagne glasses later. Veronica was feeling sort of fuzzy, while everyone else was wasted, singing along to the music blaring through the limo._

_'I've never really been drunk before.' Veronica slurred._

_'You genius!' Lily squealed, pouring more drinks. 'Let's play I've never!'_

_Veronica's smile faltered, these games never ended well._

_'I've never skinny-dipped.' She set the ball rolling as Lily's eyes grew wide._

_'No way!' She gasped, before taking a drink along with Duncan and Logan. 'You're a skinny dipping virgin as well as an actually virgin?'_

_'Lily!' Veronica scolded as Duncan smirked._

_'What? It's fine to be one.' Logan kissed her gently on the lips. 'I'm one too.'_

_'Noo!' Lily covered her ears. 'I can't believe I've had sex before you!'_

_'Lily, we're the same age. It hardly matters.' Logan replied._

_---_

_Lying in Logan's arms, Veronica was dozing in and out of sleep as the limo pulled up to Lily and Logan's house. The night had been a massive blur of drinking, kissing Logan, a lot of kissing Logan, running around on the beach, not quite skinny-dipping, and lots of talking._

_Veronica had had a fantastic night, and Lily was right, she was never going to forget it._

_'Oh shit…' Lily murmured. 'They called the cops!'_

_Veronica sat up quickly, then regretted it as her head started to spin. The four stumbled out of the limo, giggling and trying to compose themselves._

_'That was like, the best all night dance ever!' Lily exclaimed, stretching._

_Lynn Echolls studied her daughter. 'Are you drunk?'_

_'Well,' Lily slurred. 'Not so much anymore, more was drunk.' She giggled._

_'Get in the house now, both of you.' Aaron Echolls growled at Lily and Logan._

_Logan turned round, kissing Veronica softly before leaving to go into the house. Lily however, stormed over to Duncan, giving him a passionate kiss, lastly longer than appropriate, before following Logan in._

_'Any trouble caused in this family is always caused by you!' Lynn Echolls shouted after her as she followed them into the house._

_Veronica looked up at her dad. 'We'll talk about this when you're sober.' He said, walking to the car. Veronica followed slowly._

_---  
_

Veronica woke at her desk with a start, just as Lily winked at her from her laptop. She must have fallen asleep remembering that night. Taking the disk out, Veronica stuffed it in her bag and made her way to the school.

Forgetting she had to walk, it took Veronica much longer to get to class than she had anticipated.

Walking along the corridor she heard Lily's laughed, and instinctively followed the sounds. She entered the room where Logan was still working on the video for Lily's service.

Logan noticed her but said nothing, he just kept working. They were in silence for a good 5 minutes as Veronica watched the short movie Logan had made.

'What part of my ignoring you makes you think you are welcome?' Logan asked quietly, not looking up.

Veronica walked over, taking the disc out of her bag. 'I found this in my room.' Logan looked at her blankly. 'It's a cd of our homecoming limo last year, it has a lot of good Lily footage. I thought you should maybe show Lily for who she actually was, not who her mum wanted her to be.'

'You don't know Lily, you don't know who she was and you certainly don't have a say in how I show her.'

'So I wasn't her best friend?'

Logan glared up at her. 'You didn't know anything about her, you didn't know the real Lily, not the way I did.'

'You can't say that Logan!' Veronica cried at him. 'You have no right to say that. I was her best friend! I knew a lot more about her than you did!' She yelled, tears threatening to fall. She wouldn't let Logan see that, so she turned and walked away.

'So does your dad still think my father did this?' Logan's voice asked. Veronica turned round. Logan was standing up now, but his voice wasn't harsh, it was broken.

'That's my sister Veronica,' He choked out, tears streaming down his face. 'Your friend, Duncan's girlfriend.'

Veronica stared at him, stunned to silence at the very quiet outburst.

'You dad is destroying my family. What's the matter with you people?' He sniffed, looking her straight in the eye. 'What's the matter with you?'

Veronica stared back at him, tears finally streaming down her face.


	5. Chapter 5

alright lads here's the next chapter. thanks for all the reviews and stuff, it's really appreciated. I've just got to a really exciting bit writing the story so i'm on a bit of a roll after i came to a standstill early this week. so enjoy!

* * *

'He's an obligatory psychotic jackass.'

Veronica sat on the ground next to her car, mouthing off about Logan while Weevil looked over her car.

'It's completely fixable, I have the parts and stuff, but it's gonna cost you.' Weevil shrugged, an apologetic look on his face.

Veronica smirked back up at him. 'I'm not so sure.' She held up the package that the Chief had thrown her a few days before.'

'You didn't…' Veronica watched as a relieved look appeared on Weevil's face.

Eli 'Weevil' Navaro was the leader of the PCHers, a biker gang known for its bad reputation and rough exterior. He and Veronica went back to the beginning of High School, when she had outsmarted their class teacher, preventing them from searching Weevil's bag, where they would have found stolen goods.

'It's good to see your time with the 09ers and that dead friend of yours hasn't destroyed your magic touch.' He commented. 'So how did you do it?'

Veronica smiled softly. It was true that once Veronica and Lily found their place within the 09ers, Veronica lost complete touch with Weevil, only occasionally exchanging small favours. After Lily's death, Veronica had seen Weevil defending her honour and watching over her. She knew then that their friendship wasn't over.

Veronica had heard about some of Weevil's gang members being caught shoplifting. They were about to go on trial, and everyone knew they would end up doing jail time. Veronica had decided that this would be a good opportunity to help Weevil and thank him for sticking up for her.

'Well, I heard about the mess you are in, and I had to get someone back for something. I thought I could kill two birds with one stone you know?' Veronica sighed. 'And then Logan wrecked my car so… I thought I might get a favour in return.'

Weevil smiled. 'I suppose you might just get that. So what exactly have you done?'

'Well, here are your surveillance tapes.' She threw the packet at him. 'And right now, your boys are preparing to go to court and end up watching the Sheriff be humiliated.

'This I have gotta see.' Weevil laughed, throwing a helmet at Veronica and walking towards his bike. 'C'mon.'

---

Sneaking into the back of the courtroom, Veronica watched as Sheriff Lamb glared at her before continuing to talk away.

Sheriff Lamb. Veronica loathed him with every part of his body. He helped get her Dad fired as Sheriff and happily stepped up to the job as an anonymous tip sent him to Abel Koontz house.

'So Sheriff' The Judge asked. 'Do you have evidence to prove that these boys really stole? There are no witnesses, and nothing was actually found on the accused at the scene.'

Sheriff Lamb smirked smugly. 'I do indeed. Role the tape please.' He said.

An image appeared on the TV screen, not of the shop, but instead of Sheriff Lamb exiting a club with two hookers on each arm, leading them towards his car, and driving off with his blue lights blaring. 'To beat traffic' you hear him say.

The courtroom fills with laughter and disapproving murmurs as the Sheriff looks at the tape stunned.

'Case dismissed.' The Judge announces, earning a quiet 'yes!' from Weevil.

Sheriff Lamb glares at Veronica, who just smirks, making a gun with her hand and shooting at him.

---

Veronica looked at herself carefully in the mirror. Within the last few days, since meeting Wallace and rekindling her friendship with Weevil, Veronica was started to look, and feel, a lot better. He hair had grown the slightest bit, so now it sat just at her shoulders, a much better look than before. She was no longer as pale as she was, and she had put on a little weight.

She was getting ready to leave for Lily's memorial service. She was wearing a satin red strapless dress, just like Lily had told her she was. Maybe it was too fancy to wear to this, but Veronica wanted to do this for Lily.

Arriving at the school, Veronica was glad to see that there was a massive turnout. She saw Logan and his parents, and Duncan with his. She saw her previous 09er friends, she saw Wallace, she saw Weevil, but she didn't want to stand with either of them. She just stood on her own.

Lynn Echolls stood up to the microphone and started a speech about how Lily was an excellent daughter who loved this school and never put a foot wrong. Veronica zoned out, thinking about how Lily was the complete opposite of what her mother wanted her to be.

A memorial fountain was revealed, and finally the movie that Logan had made started playing. Soft music filled the school grounds as a five-year-old Lily in a ballerina costume pirouetted around the room. She was seem horse riding and singing, and then a bouncing 16 year old Lily jumped up to the camera, beaming. Veronica felt the tears well up in her eyes, she missed her best friend.

She was broken from her thoughts as rock music started blaring out of the speakers. Veronica looked up and smiled as she saw that Logan had used the footage she had given him. Lily was holding the camera towards herself.

'Hello America, you wanted the really Lily Echolls, you got her!'

The video continued to show Lily popping champagne in the limo, hugging Veronica and screaming things out of the sunroof of the limo. A shot of Logan and Veronica kissing was shown, Veronica blushed and watched Lily turn the camera to herself and say 'That's my brother and my best friend, how disgusting is that?'

Veronica smiled and looked over to Logan, who nodded back.

Lily was now kissing Duncan on screen, and then she was running into the sea with Logan on her back, screaming and shouting.

The last clip showed Lily standing in the limo, her head out of the sunroof. The wind was flowing through her hair as she looked down at the camera.

'You love me, don't you?' She smiled, turning her head back up and closing her eyes in the wind.

As the picture faded out, Veronica's eyes were full of tears. She looked around, Aaron, Duncan and Logan were also crying. Veronica also found it strange to notice that Weevil was crying, but she brushed it off to be because the video was emotional.

She locked eyes with Logan as she wiped her tears away. He was doing the same. He smiled at her and she smiled back, but then it seemed that their words from earlier came flooding back, and both smiles vanished.

---

Veronica was walking to her locker to pick up a few things she had left at school when she walked into a hard chest.

'Sorry, I-' She looked up to see Duncan staring down at her.

Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Hi.' She said awkwardly.

'Hey.' He replied softly.

Veronica suddenly felt awkward under Duncan's intense gaze. He wasn't taking his eyes off of her, and Veronica could feel his eyes roaming all over her body.

'I should go…' Veronica managed to gasp out, tearing away from Duncan's gaze and setting off down the corridor.

'Veronica!' Duncan shouted after her.

Veronica turned round, waiting for Duncan to continue.

'I just want to say thank you.' Duncan said softly, walking towards her.

'For what?' Veronica replied.

'Logan told me you gave him the footage. That's for spicing up the video and reminding me how amazing Lily was.'

Veronica smiled. 'I know, she really was amazing.'

'You know.' Duncan stepped forwards closer to Veronica. 'It reminded me how amazing you are, too.' He raised a hand and brushed away a stray hair from her face.

Veronica shuddered. 'Duncan, what are you doing?'

'You look beautiful.'

Veronica shook her head. 'Lily…' She turned and tried to walk away again, but Duncan grabbed her wrist.

'I'm sorry.' He spoke. 'I'm sorry for the way everyone has been treating you, because it's not your fault. Why wouldn't you stand by your dad? Family is important.' He continued. 'And I really respect you for that.' He leant forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Veronica pulled away sharply and started to run down the corridor away from Duncan. She didn't know if it was because she felt something for Duncan, or whether she just missed being loved by her old friends, but she was flustered and hot, and she was filled with this horrible fuzzy feeling.

---

Walking along the beach, Veronica carried her shoes loosely in her hand as she felt the sand between her toes.

She had needed to clear her head, and this was where she would always come. She couldn't work out what exactly had happened between her and Duncan, but she didn't want to think about it.

Sure, he was attractive, she had always thought that, but she wasn't attracted to him. He was Lily's boyfriend, and was like a brother to Veronica.

Oh god how Veronica missed Lily. If a situation like this had occurred before, Veronica would go straight to Lily. They shared everything with each other, and no matter what Logan said, she did know Lily.

Veronica turned and stared into the vast, deep ocean, amazed by its immensity. Gazing into it, she took one step forwards.

---

Logan Echolls sat on a rock, watching the waves crash on the sand. The sounds were always calming to him. Making the video for tonight had reminded him too much about Lily. His lovely sister, brutally murdered out of cold blood. His blood boiled when he thought about someone hurting her.

Logan's eye caught someone walking across the sand. With closer inspection he saw it was none other than Veronica Mars, wearing her gorgeous red dress. Red was always her colour, he remembered Lily said that. He could've guessed that it would be her. It was a thing that they shared, coming down the beach to clear her mind.

He watched her for a few minutes, just enjoying the calm. The she turned and walked forcefully towards the sea, her back to him. For a few moments Logan thought she was going to drown herself, but then he thought better. He watched as she slowly unzipped the back of her dress. It hit the sand, exposing her at her fullest, showing that she was wearing no underwear.

The words echoed through Logan's head as he watched her contently.

'_I've never skinny-dipped.' She set the ball rolling as Lily's eyes grew wide._

'_No way!' She gasped, before taking a drink along with Duncan and Logan. 'You're a skinny dipping virgin as well as an actually virgin?'_

And for the first time since Lily died, Logan Echolls smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello, another update! i've got a wee request for you guys! can you go watch my video i just uploaded? can you rate and comment so i can see what you think? thanks. i'l think of your comments as reviews! hehe**

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= 54pWV3W0Yw4

**remove spaces!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

6.

Three weeks later, and not much had changed for Veronica Mars. Still being ignored and slated at school. She had gone no further with the Lily Kane murder, and still had not discussed her findings with her father. However, on the upside, she and Wallace were growing closer, and her old friendship with Weevil was reforming.

Tonight was Shelly Pomroy's annual start of fall party, a massive bash that always involved getting drunk and lots of making out. She had had it rubbed in her face all week, how she wasn't good enough to go, and after being informed a hundred times that she wasn't welcome at this party, Veronica had decided to take a stand.

So now, dressed up in a cotton white dress, she was ready to leave. She didn't care what people think. She was going, and she was going to attempt to enjoy herself. Ok, she knew she wasn't going to enjoy herself, but she was trying to make a point. Wallace, also not welcome, had decided not to join Veronica on her mission, and Weevil thought she was a 'crazy little blonde girl'.

---

Arriving at Shelly's house, Veronica ignored the stares from everyone as she walked into the house, out and through into the massive patio and pool area outside. There were loungers everywhere, filled with already drunk people, laughing, dancing and rubbing up against each other. Veronica used to be one of these people, although, without the rubbing. She and Logan had always been an item at these parties, so Veronica wasn't trying to hook up with anyone.

She passed Logan, who currently had a girl kissing his neck. She looked up at him as she passed, but his eyes failed to respond to her.

Veronica walked over to the 'bar' area and poured herself a vodka. She needed some confidence. She was drinking her second cup when Duncan walked up to her.

'What are you doing here?' He asked her.

Veronica froze. She hadn't run into or spoken to Duncan for three weeks. That night had never been discussed, and she didn't want to get into it now.

'I was invited, duh!' Veronica said sarcastically, finishing off her drink.

'Be careful, Veronica.' Duncan said sincerely, as Logan approached them.

'What have we got ourselves here?' He asked, looking between the two. 'You two shouldn't be talking, I don't want my Duncan getting a bad rep for hanging with the rat.' He smiled sweetly at Veronica. 'Shoo! Away with you vermin!' He swatted his hands at her.

Veronica sighed, turning around and walking away. As she walked, she saw a random cup hanging from someone's hand. She grabbed in and downed it in one swift drink. Rum and coke. Yum.

A few minutes later and Veronica was started to feel a bit fuzzy. The room had started to spin and she felt herself fading in and out of consciousness. Feeling the urge to lie down, Veronica stumbled over to a lounger next to the pool, lying down and closing her eyes, drifting to sleep.

---

Keith Mars sat looking over the notes on Lily's death once more. The last three weeks had been brutal because of Veronica's discovery. It changed everything about the murder. Keith had spent these weeks going over every single little detail, writing down everything that he found, everything that didn't make sense anymore.

Nobody's alibis were straight, apart from Duncan and Logan's who had both been in Mexico and hadn't returned until Lily had been found at around 7 o'clock.

Keith looked at Aaron Echolls' phone records, suddenly noticing something he hadn't noticed before. A simple phone call to Clarence Wiedman, Aaron's agent, had been seen to be made after he phoned the police about Lily's murder. However, under closer inspection, it is shown that he actually made the call before he reported the murder.

Keith didn't know where to go with this. The fact was, Abel Koontz was found with some of Lily's belongings, he needed to know how they got there.

---

Veronica awoke with a thumping headache and no idea where she was. Looking around, her eyes slowly adjusted, showing that she was in a white room, lying on a white bed. For a moment Veronica was sure she was dead, or in hospital, but then she saw the glass doors, revealing to her what she was pretty sure was Shelly's pool. Getting up, Veronica suddenly realised that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Searching around hastily, Veronica found her underwear on the floor about a metre away from the bed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pulled up a strap of her dress.

Veronica felt like she had been winded in the chest when the realisation hit her. Walking slowly out of the room, she shamefully padded down the driveway. Finding her car, she saw the word SLUT painted on the windscreen.

---

Veronica got out of her car and walked into the Sheriff's station. Finding Sheriff Lamb at the main desk, she walked up to him.

'Veronica Mars. What a brave move, you coming in here, after that stunt you pulled the other day, I don't know how you did it, but I know you did.'

Veronica ignored him. 'I need to report a crime. I think I've been raped.'

Sheriff Lamb put on what he must have thought was a sympathetic face. 'Is there anyone in particular you'd like me to arrest or should I just round up the sons of the most important families in town?' He asked sarcastically. 'I've got not a shred of evidence to work with here, but that really doesn't matter to your family, now does it?'

Veronica started crying, tears falling from her face.

'Mmmm...look at this. She cries. I'll tell you what, Veronica Mars, why don't you go see the wizard. Ask for a little backbone.' He spat at her.

Veronica shook her head with disbelief, and slowly turned around and left the Station.

---

'When am I getting my car back?' Logan asked his father, standing in front of the TV he was watching.

'Why do you need it back?'

'To drive around, go places, see the sights.' Logan replied sarcastically.

'Do you know you were on the news yesterday?' Aaron asked, standing up and walking towards him.

Logan didn't say anything, a sinking feeling arriving in his stomach.

'Yes, the famous movie star's son is caught doing drugs at school! They think you are one of these stupid celebrity kids who can't control themselves, and they are blaming it on my upbringing!' Aaron yelled at him.

'And you played the part so well. The ungrateful son, determined to humiliate his father…' Aaron grabbed Logan around the back of the neck. 'It was utterly impressive!' He yelled, throwing Logan onto the ground.

Logan struggled away as his father moved closer.

'DO you have any idea what you just cost this family? Of course you don't, you never had to work for anything in your life!'

Logan looked up at his father, a mixture of fear and hatred in his eyes.

'Logan, don't you ever, don't you dare, embarrass me again.'

---

Veronica was making up dinner for her and her dad while her dad was flicking the channels.

'I hate to say it, but sometimes I get bored of sports.' Keith Mars sighed.

'Just put on the news.' Veronica suggested and Keith obeyed.

They were shown the weather forecast, more sun, and then a story about the cleanliness of hospitals. Both losing interest, Keith and Veronica started talking about a case Keith was working on, when the name Abel Koontz was mentioned.

Both heads whipped to the TV and Keith turned the volume up.

'It has been heard today that Abel Koontz, suspected for the murder of Lily Echolls, will not be pleading not guilty at his trial in court, and has also fired his lawyer.'

Veronica's mouth hit the floor. He was basically admitting it, this wasn't right.

Keith grabbed his laptop. 'I was so stupid!' He cursed at himself.

'What?' Veronica asked, thinking that her dad might open up to her about the murder case.

'I'd run a background check on Abel Koontz, but I had never thought to run a medical check on him.'

Veronica suddenly clicked. 'If he's pleading guilty, then maybe he is innocent, but has nothing to lose.'

Keith Mars nodded. 'It's what I thought.' He sighed, closing his computer.

'What, Dad, tell me!' Veronica cried, standing up.

Keith looked up at his daughter.

'Abel Koontz has terminal cancer. He has around two months to live.'


	7. Chapter 7

**i'm sitting here basically writing non stop whenver i get the chance and i'm totally oblivious to the fact that i hadn't posted! i'm sorry i'll try to keep them more regular. so there quite a lot of important bits in this chapter. i just want to let you know that the story, altough it follows the same lines, is not the complete reverse of the original. so jake kane was not having an affair with lily etc. although right now I DON'T KNOW WHO KILLED LILY. this is exciting for me to right cause i have a faint idea but you'll find out in due time!**

7.

Veronica walked down the hallway. It was the first day back at school since the party, and Veronica wasn't quite sure whether these new 'slut' rumours were better or worse than the ones about her dad.

'Oh my god, you missed an amusing night.' One girl was telling her friend as Veronica passed. 'You should have seen her, she was out of control.'

'An alcoholic, just like her mother.' One of the boys spat.

Veronica ducked her head and tore into the nearest bathroom. Seeing it was full of girls, who all gave her disgusted looks, she turned and left, but not before she heard. 'Oh my god she is such a whore, she thinks she is so much better than everybody.'

Veronica tore into the next set of bathrooms, glad to find them empty. She burst into a fit of tears, falling on her knees. If only she knew what had happened, but she couldn't remember anything. She had been drugged and raped, every girls worst nightmare.

'Well, well, Veronica Mars in the boys toilet?' Veronica shuddered when she heard the voice. 'Now do we have another of your whorish conquests in here, what cubicle is he in, just tell me!' Logan sneered, checking the cubicals, not noticing Veronica's tears.

Veronica stayed on the floor. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Oh come on Ronnie!' Logan exclaimed. 'Friday night, partaay, you got wasted, do I need to draw you a diagram?'

Veronica shook her head, standing up.

'I didn't think so.' Logan spat. 'You were so innocent before Lily died, now you're just a trashy reusable slut. What happened?'

That set Veronica into another outburst of tears. She hated showing weaknesses in front of Logan, or anybody, but it was all too much.

Logan looked carefully at Veronica. He had never seen her this upset from one of their slanging matches, he knew it had to be something else, but he didn't care to ask. He sighed, not sure what to do.

'Is the little baby crying cause she's a slut? Got yourself pregnant now eh?' He snarled, knowing it was wrong.

Veronica looked up at him, shaking her head. She was disgusted at what Logan had become, who he had become. It was like she didn't know him at all now. She stood up, and turned to face the mirrors. Satisfied that she looked reasonable, she turned towards him.

'What happened to you?' She asked him gently, challenging him by looking him straight in the eye. Logan said nothing, just looked back at her.

Sighing, she went to leave, but Logan grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, he gazed down at her with his intense gaze. She looked back up at him, trying to ignore the sparks shooting up her arm at his touch.

'Veronica?' Wallace called from the corridor, seeing her in the boys toilets through the open door.

'If he hurts you, I'll kill him.' Logan said darkly, jealousy shining in his eyes.

Veronica was speechless, tearing her gaze away from Logan's she removed her arm from his grasp and started to leave.

'I'm not vermin, by the way,'

------

Veronica sat at her desk, looking over the pictures of the murder scene. Pictures had been taken of the whole house and its exterior. Veronica moved to her laptop and started searching for the press pictures of when Abel Koontz was arrested. She had never looked at what shoes he actually had in his house.

Finding the picture Veronica saw that it was Lily's favourite pair of white sneakers. Veronica had decorated them for her one lunch hour, and had finished it off with a love heart with Logan's name in the middle. Lily had been really freaked out.

Veronica printed out the photo and sat it next to the other ones. And then it hit her. In the corner, under Lily's desk, were a pair of sneakers. Veronica immediately scanned the photo onto her computer and enlarged it. As soon as Veronica saw the heart she knew what she had found. These were the shoes that were found in Abel Koontz houseboat, but they were there, in Lily's room, on the night she was murdered.

------

Logan Echolls sat in his father's car on the way to a homeless centre while his dad bartered on the phone for more money for his next movie.

'Tell me why we are going here again?' Logan asked his father as he hung up the phone.

'Because you are a jackass, your stupid stunt with the bong at school makes it look like this family is into drugs. So we are going to this shelter, the press will get pictures of you helping out in the soup kitchen, you will tell them you are a stupid idiot who has shamed his family and you are sorry. Then I will come for an interview with the press, and everything will be sorted out.'

Logan said nothing, just nodded, but inside hatred boiled through his veins.

-----

Veronica walked into the prison, accepting her visitor's pass and moving though to the visiting area. She counted up the seats until number 12, where she sat down and waited.

A buzzer went and Veronica watched as a line of people emerged from a metal door and took their seats opposite the appropriate people.

'Hi Abel, I just came to ask you a few questions for my school newspaper.' Veronica put on a southern accent. 'My name's Mandy.'

'I know exactly who you are.' Abel Koontz snarled. 'Veronica Mars!'

Veronica gasped. Composing herself, she fiddled with her pen.

'So what can I do for you Veronica? Do you want to know exactly how I killed your friend, or do you still not believe it?'

'You're dying Abel.' Veronica said quickly. Koontz froze. 'You have two months to live, that's why you would take the fall for this murder, because the sentence won't pass for another 6.' Veronica went on. 'So what I want to know is, why would you take all of that money, just to die anyway? Who are you giving it to Abel.'

'Now where would the fun be if I told you?' He growled. 'I'm not getting paid Veronica, so I suggest you stop trying to ruin your father's reputation and get over it.' Abel stood up and left without another word.

-----

Logan Echolls stood posing for pictures with his dad, pretending everything was fabulous.

'I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I acted, it's not appropriate for someone like me to go off the rails like I did. It was a stupid mistake and I hope that the public realise that I'm not that guy.'

There was a small round of applause and more photos were taken. Aaron put his hand on his son's neck affectionately, or so it seemed to a blind eye. He squeezed hard, the pain searing through the bruises from the previous night.

Hatred boiled inside of Logan, hatred that he could not control, and that might explode at any moment.

'I'd also just like to add one more thing.' Logan added, looking over at Aaron, who looked confused.

'To show our appreciation of society and this shelter, my Dad is donating one million dollars to this shelter.' There was a great cheer around the room. Aaron glared at his son.

Logan feared what was to come, but it was worth it to see the look on his dad's face.

-------

Veronica lay flat on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her best friend, her boyfriend, her reputation, and now her virginity, gone. Over the past three months a lot of important things managed to vanish from Veronica's life.

At least some things were on the up. She was getting closer and closer to solving Lily's murder. All she needed was proof that Abel Koontz was being paid off by someone. But who?

'Veronica.' Her dad knocked on her door. 'Someone's here to see you.'

Veronica sat up, a confused look crossing her face when she saw none other than Duncan Kane enter her room.

'Duncan?' She said blankly. Inviting him to sit down.

'Hey Veronica. Sorry for this.' He said quickly. 'I just wanted to check if you were ok?'

'Ok… how?' Veronica replied, as Duncan sat down next to her on her bed.

'Well, I don't think Friday night as maybe one of your finest.' Duncan said softly. Veronica nodded, closing her eyes.

'I agree.' She chuckled. What else could she do? She was hardly going to tell Duncan what actually happened.

'You must have had a lot to drink that night.'

Veronica raised her eyebrows. 'You'd be surprised.'

They sat in silence for a while, Veronica straining her brain to remember the slightest detail.

'I know what happened Veronica.' Duncan spoke suddenly.

'What?' Veronica turned to face him.

'I know the boys took advantage of you, I don't think you're a slut. I just think you were drunk.' He smiled softly.

'What do you mean?' Veronica asked.

'The boys that you were all over, I'm pretty sure it was mostly their initiation rather than yours.'

'When you say boys…' Veronica said. 'How many do you mean exactly?'

Duncan looked upwards, counting in his head. 'Maybe around 15? Definitely over 10.' He said apologetically.

Veronica cringed. 'Oh my god.' She sighed. 'That many huh?'

Duncan looked at her confused. 'What do you mean, do you not remember?'

Veronica shook her head. 'I think the alcohol made me a bit fuzzy.' She lied. 'It doesn't matter, it's done now. The school probably couldn't think worse of me.'

The silence grew and Duncan looked around awkwardly. Veronica struggled to imagine what different guys she had seemingly been 'all over'.

Veronica looked at Duncan, who was now looking straight back into her eyes. She felt a lump rise in her throat and her stomach somersaulted. Why?

Duncan was leaning in further. Veronica held her breath as Duncan's hand came out to push a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. Veronica let out a sigh as she leaned into his head, closing her eyes and tilting her head upwards.

Their lips meant instantly, Veronica's mind went blank as she dived into the kiss.

Breaking apart several minutes later. Veronica opened her eyes and smiled. Duncan smiled back.

'Sorry.' He muttered. 'I've wanted to do that for a long time.'

Veronica put her hand on his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him again.

'I think subconsciously I wanted to do that too.' She smirked, letting him kiss her again.

'Veronica?' Keith called from the living room.

'I had better go.' Duncan said, standing up. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

Veronica nodded softly, blushing as Duncan bent down to kiss her cheek before leaving her bedroom.

Falling back onto her bed, Veronica's mind started working again. What did he mean, see her tomorrow? He wasn't actually going to commit social suicide to talk to her. A secret relationship? Now that was the most pathetic thing Veronica had ever heard.

What was she even doing? Duncan was Lily's boyfriend. It didn't matter that she was gone, that was still wrong, wasn't it?

-------

Logan Echolls tried to get rid of the fear that was rising within him as he entered his dad's closet. Moving through the large space, he reached the back, opening doors to reveal hundred of belts hanging gracefully, arranged perfectly.

Logan let his eyes scan over them, deciding to pick one without blood stains on it for tonight. He chose a smooth leather belt, brown in colour, with a heavy gold buckle at the end. He closed his eyes as he ran it through his hands.

Walking out of his parents' bedroom, he avoided his mother's gaze as she poured a drink and shut the door behind him.

Logan walked toward his father's study, every step becoming harder than the one before, but easier than the one that followed.

He passed the belt to his father's smug face, and, hands shaking, pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the side.

Aaron Echolls closed the door to his study, but that didn't block out the cracking noises drifting through the household. And all Lynn Echolls could do was drink


	8. Chapter 8

**hey there, another wee chappy for you! i'm totally on a vidding role right now, so i haven't been writing as much but i meant to upload this the other day. i'm also going to be making a trailer to this fic which might also give you some cheeky spoilers to the future parts of this fic. REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

8.

The next morning Veronica didn't even have to force herself out of bed. She was filled with a warm feeling all over, and she even spent an extra 5 minutes in front of the mirror, making an effort.

Walking along the corridor, she spotted Duncan walking with Logan. She walked past them, their eyes meeting.

'Skank.' Logan muttered, and Duncan's eyes moved away from Veronica.

Veronica sighed, finding her locker. She should have known that Duncan couldn't possibly have meant that he would see her at school. She didn't know why she had gotten her hopes up.

---

'What's wrong with you?' Wallace asked as he sat down at the lunch table.

Veronica looked up blankly, breaking her gaze from Duncan eating his lunch.

'What?'

'I said what's wrong with you. You're all over the place, not listening, not talking, just staring.' Wallace smirked. 'It's Logan, isn't it.'

Veronica went bright red. She hadn't even considered Logan in all of this.

Wallace laughed. 'I knew it!'

'No!' Veronica said quickly. 'It's Duncan actually. We kissed.'

Wallace pulled a face.

'I don't know!' Veronica threw her hands in the air. 'It just happened.'

Wallace smirked. 'Damn, that's going to make some interesting love triangle there.'

'What?'

'Well as far as I can see, Logan and Duncan are pretty good friends.'

'Logan and I are over.' Veronica said quickly.

'Sure.' Wallace shrugged her off.

Veronica sighed, not hungry anymore. She stood up, picking up her things and mumbling goodbye to Wallace.

Standing by her locker, she pretended not to notice Duncan approaching, although she had known it was him just as he had turned down the corridor.

'No one around to see you talk to me eh?' She commented sarcastically, leaning against the lockers.

Duncan blushed sheepishly. 'I'm sorry Veronica. I just-'

'Was embarrassed to acknowledge me in front of your friends. I get it.'

'I want to know where this is going first.' He gasped out. 'I want to know if it's worth risking my reputation and friends.'

Veronica sighed. 'I think that's supposed to be a compliment, but it really doesn't help Duncan.'

'Veronica-'

'Forget it Duncan.' She snapped, slamming her locker shut and walking away.

---

'So how do you suppose we find out who Abel is leaving all the money to?' Veronica asked, stirring the pasta sauce she was making.

'Well I ran his background, no records of him having a son or daughter, and his wife left him almost 20 years ago. I don't think he's giving it to her.'

'Maybe a charity or something?' Veronica suggested.

'We haven't even got hard evidence that he is being paid Veronica. We need someone that he might be giving the money to, then it will act as evidence that he may be getting paid off.'

'I know, I know.' Veronica sighed.

----

'You want me to do what, exactly?'

'Just take this stapler, and switch it with the one on the councilor's desk.' Veronica explained again.

'And why does the school councilor need a new stapler?'

'Well, if I told you, then I'd have to kill you.' A smirked crossed Wallace's face as he took the stapler from Veronica.

'The things I do for you.' He chuckled as he left her apartment.

Veronica smiled, flicking the TV on as Wallace left.

A knock on the door made her think Wallace had forgotten something. She opened the door slightly and walked back over to the couch.

'Eh, Veronica?' A timid voice came from the doorway.

Veronica heart started to race. She stood up quickly and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal none other than Duncan Kane. She sighed.

'Sorry.'

She pushed the door open and waited for him to enter before closing it behind her.

'Did you make sure no one saw you before you came in here, that could seriously ruin your rep man.' She spat at him.

'Veronica it's not like that. I just really like my friends, that's all.'

'Yeah, that's all.' She sneered at him. Looking at his hurt expression, Veronica wondered whether or not she had maybe gone too far.

'I get it Duncan, I do. I just, don't want to play games.' She sighed.

Duncan walked towards her, cupping her face in his hands.

'This is certainly not a game.' He whispered, before bringing his lips to meet hers.

The kiss intensified and the couple fell back onto the couch, hand flying over each other's bodies.

And in that moment, Veronica Mars was actually afraid of what she was getting herself into.

---

'I have to go.' Veronica smiled against Duncan's lips as she kissed him again.

'Nope.' Duncan said simply, keeping her pinned up against the wall. He began kissing her neck.

'Duncan I'm late, and so are you!' Veronica protested. 'You've had me saying goodbye for ten minutes!'

'I know but I miss you, my class can wait.' He smirked, kissing her one last time before freeing her.

Veronica went to leave, then turned to Duncan. 'Text me?'

Duncan smiled. 'You know it.'

Veronica couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she walked across the playing fields.

'The bike sheds, really? Are we in 8th grade again Veronica?' Veronica jumped as a voice whispered in her ear.

'Wallace don't do that to me!' She scolded, slapping him on the arm. Wallace laughed.

'That is not funny!' She said, hitting him again.

'Ok easy!' He put his hands in the air. 'I dunno Veronica, 6 weeks with that guy and your basically inseperable, and here was I thinking I was your best friend?' He joked.

Veronica smiled, but Wallace was right. The last 6 weeks had almost been a blur. A lot of kissing, sneaking around and falling for each other.

'I didn't know I was capable of crushing again.' Veronica blushed.

'Look at you, going all soft.' Wallace teased.

'I am not!' Veronica protested. She caught sight of Duncan, sitting at a table with Logan, doing something. She couln't help but stare.

'You're a marshmallow Veronica Mars.' Wallace smirked, walking to class.

Veronica smiled after him, then turned back to Duncan. Whatever he was doing, he wasn't in class, like he had told Veronica.

Taking a deep breath, Veronica walked over to the table. Noticing her arrival, Logan sniffed the air.

'Now what is that I smell… Duncan, do you smell a slut?'

Duncan chuckled, turning to face Veronica.

'I thought you had a class?' She asked him quietly, but Logan heard.

'What's it to you?' He snapped at her, looking from Veronica to Duncan.

'He blew me off, that's all.' Veronica replied, while Duncan looked sheepish.

Veronica raised her eyebrows, while Logan looked questionably at Duncan.

'What are you even talking about?' Duncan replied harshly. 'I 'blew you off', are you not confused? Why would I have anything to do with a slut like you?' He laughed.

Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat, and turned to walk away, not before she saw Logan giving Duncan a high five.

And to think she actually cared.

---

Veronica closed her locker door and was faced with Duncan standing behind it. He smiled softly at her.

'What do you want from a slut like me?' She mimicked his comment earlier, trying to blow him off.

Duncan looked at her apologetically. 'You know I didn't mean it, it was just for show Veronica. And after Shelly's party I thought it was a good excuse…'

'You have no idea what happened that night so even try to say you do.' Veronica felt the tears well up in her eyes.

'Veronica I was there, everyone knows what happened.'

'It's not even the point Duncan!' Veronica raised her voice, drawing eyes towards them. Logan emerged from the crowd, interested to see what was going on between his best friend and his ex.

'Then what is it?' Duncan asked.

'The point is, I can't be bothered sneaking around anymore!' She yelled. 'One minute you're kissing me, then the next you slagging me off in public. It may 'mean nothing' to you but it hurts me!' She gasped for air.

Duncan stared down at Veronica as she wiped her tears, suddenly aware of the people around her.

'What are you saying?'

'I'm saying I'm done, Duncan.' She challenged, looking into his eyes.

Duncan didn't move. Logan edged closer.

'Duncan?' He called, trying to get the boy to follow him. 'C'mon Duncan.' He said louder. Duncan looked from Veronica to Logan.

Deciding that he was taking to long, Veronica turned and headed down the corridor.

Suddenly someone came up behind her, taking her books off her and taking her hand.

It was Duncan.

Veronica looked up at him, shock evident in her eyes. He smiled at her, planting a light kiss on her forehead. Their classmates around them whispered, but Veronica couldn't care less. She was used to it by now.

From behind them Logan Echolls watched, betrayed by his best friend, pain flooding through him.


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH STOLEN from an episode from the series. Do read, because of course I've had to make a few changes for the sake of the logan/Duncan role reversal!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I just wanted to take this time to reply to reviews that 'Thelma' and 'Nickle' left me without a reply url.**

**_Thanks for the review, and I get that it's hard to picture Lily and Duncan just because they were brother and sister, I did think it wasn't actually necessary to have them together because the more I thought about it the more I didn't think it would work. But then I realised that having them together is absolutely vital for the story, as is having Duncan and veronica together at this time. But this is essentially a LoVe story, so I do hope you continue to read._**

_**i can understand why people do and don't like duncan, i personally don't but my friend loves him so i can understand why people do. there's actually not a lot of proper hating on the story, just people asking me if it's going to change. and like i said before, duncan and veronica together is vital to the later storyline so people will need to put up for it if they want to see the good story to follow!**  
_

9.

Veronica's week had been hectic, filled with Duncan and school drama. Also the problem of Logan and Duncan not talking caused tension between Duncan and the 09ers. On the upside, a lot of the 09er girls were being slightly civil to Veronica.

She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. Finally she had time to find out some things, thanks to Wallace and his stapler.

'Veronica?' Keith called.

Veronica sighed, she thought she had time. She quickly import the sound files onto her ipod and went through to see her father.

'Have you got any further on that case I gave you? I told Mrs Gemmel I'd update her after a week.'

Veronica nodded. 'I'll tell you one thing, he definitely sticks to his schedule. He hasn't put a foot wrong since I've been following him. But I have had classes so I'm still not very sure if he's really at the gym or not when he says he is.'

Keith nodded. 'Does he looked like someone who would cheat?'

Veronica shrugged. 'He is on his phone a lot, but I'm pretty sure it's work related, just the way he handles things.'

Keith nodded. 'So what should I tell her?'

'Tell her I'm still working on, but I'm pretty sure he's not a cheater. Maybe he's just a reserved lover.' Veronica grinned as she grabbed a slice of toast off of Keith's plate and ran out of the house.

------

'To tell you the truth, I, I really don't remember that week.'

'You don't remember being in this office?'

Weevil said nothing.

'You threw a chair against a wall, Eli'

Weevil sighed.

'The last time we met it seemed that Lily's death had quite a profound effect on you.'

'Well yeah, I was mad.' Weevil started to speak. 'You know, the same day Lily Echolls died, a little girl went missing in my neighbourhood. They found her body three months later.'

There was a pause of silence.

'Where were the cameras when she went missing, where was the grief counseling for her?' He asked.

'What happened was a tradgey Eli people do care, but right now I just wanna talk about Lily ok?'

'Oh, ok. Well why don't you call some of her rich, white friends in here?' Weevil spat.

'I want you to listen to something. It's a letter you wrote:

_'You tore my heart out, you can act like what we had together meant nothing to you, but you can't stop me from loving you. For the rest of your life, wherever you go, I'll always be there. Just out of sight in the shadows.'_

'You know, I don't remember sending that to you.' Weevil said.

'Lily wanted to be transferred out of your P.E class last year she was having trouble with a boy. She gave me these to prove it.'

'I never would have hurt her.' Weevil spoke slowly.

'Look the cops already rubbed my nose in those letters so what do you want?'

'Look Eli I didn't bring you in here to embarrass you, I invited you in here to talk about why you wrote these things.'

'Her and Duncan had just broken up. And, uh, Lily swore to me that she'd never go back to him, but then… One day that punk snaps his fingers and, all of a sudden it's like, like we don't even know each other any more. And she…'

Weevil sniffed hard.

'And she was someone I could have loved, you know? And she felt it too I know she did.'

Veronica pressed pause on her ipod.

Lily and Weevil? Why had Lily never told her about the two of them?

'Veronica? Veronica.' Someone was tapping her shoulder.

Veronica turned around. 'Hey Wallace.' She smiled.

'What you doing here?' Wallace signaled at the gym entrance, which she was parked outside.

'I'm waiting for a job.'

'At the gym?'

Veronica smiled. 'No, I'm waiting for a supposedly cheating husband to keep to his schedule. He's due to be at the gym in 5 minutes, so I'm just listening to my iPod to kill the time.'

Wallace nodded. 'Coming for a workout?' He asked, knowing the answer.

'I think I might pass.' Spotting her target, Veronica picked her camera up and started snapping. 'You could do me a favour though.'

'Another one?' Wallace joked. 'No problem.'

'Work out around that guy and make sure he doesn't cheat on his wife.' Veronica smirked.

Wallace shook his head. 'The things I do for you.'

--------

_'Thanks for coming in Logan.' _Miss James voice rang in Veronica's ear as she stood next to her locker.

_'Thanks for getting me out of a calculus test Becky.'_

_'It's Miss James.'_

_'So the week Lily died would have been me, Veronica's, Lily and Duncan's 2nd Anniversary.' Logan explained._

_'What do you mean by that?'_

_'Well, me and Veronica had been together, and so had Lily and Duncan, since Junior high.'_

_'Off and on?' Miss James asked._ Veronica turned her iPod volume up.

_'Not me and Veronica, but Lily and Duncan were always of and on.'_

_'And at the time of her murder they were…'_

_'Off!' Logan cut in. 'Temporarily…' He added softly. _Veronica wondered why Logan was so agitated.

_'Do you know why they were broken up?'_

_'We, the four of us, were supposed to go to this party together, and Lily was pissed at Duncan for something, I don't really know what. So then Lily stands us up, leaving Duncan on his own. So Duncan ends up getting pretty hammered, and ends up kissing this other girl for like three seconds. I wasn't there, but I know Duncan would never do anything to hurt Lily. He's not that stupid.'_

_'So Lily saw them?'_

_'Nope.' Logan said shortly. 'But someone else did, you must know her, word is you're real close with her dad.' Logan sneered._

Veronica felt herself turn red at his words as she began her walk to class.

_'You can do better.' He added._

_'You need to leave my personal life out of this Logan.'_

_'Yeah, let's not get personal about this.' He said sarcastically._

_'You know what, it sounds like you blame Veronica.'_

_'No, Veronica was my friend too, and if she hadn't ratted Duncan out, then Lily and Duncan would have stayed together.' Logan's voice got louder. 'And then Lily wouldn't have been alone that day because I wouldn't have had to take Duncan down to Mexico for some single pity time. I would have been there! At home!'_

Veronica locked eyes with Logan as she walked past him, his eyes glaring at her.

_'So yeah, I blame Veronica.'_

Veronica's eyes filled with shock as she kept her gaze on Logan's. Logan noticed this change, and for a second he looked confused, but then he tore his gaze away. Veronica moved into the toilets and leaned against the sink, panting. Logan couldn't seriously blame her, could he?

_'And I blame Duncan for being so stupid, and I blame Lily for being a bitch that week.'_

_'There is another way of looking at this Logan. If you were there that day, then you could be dead too.'_

_Logan laughed darkly. 'And what is so great about living?'_

------

Veronica walked across the quad. Seeing a familiar face, she beamed widely.

Duncan raised his arms in a greeting, and Veronica ran over to hug him.

'Hey stranger!' He said smiling. 'Not seen you in a while.'

Veronica smiled back, kissing him lightly. 'I know, I've been busy.' She kissed him again, and took his hand to walk him to class.

'Ah, young love.' A voice approached them. Veronica tried to ignore his glance, remembering what she heard earlier. She tried to pull Duncan on, but he resisted.

'You're talking to us now?' He said sarcastically. 'I figured you and the other Jets would be rumbling with the Sharks.' He added, knowing Logan wouldn't understand the reference.

'C'mon Duncan let's just go.' Veronica said quietly, trying to pull him away.

'Wait.' Logan said, looking down at Veronica. 'I'm going to miss you.' He spoke slowly, and Veronica was sure she almost caught a hint of sincerety in his eyes.

The couple walked away, and Logan watched them go, a picture of darkness and jealousy.

'Watch out Ronnie!' He called after them, unable to help himself. 'I've heard from Lily that Duncan takes an awful long time to get to second base, and I know how much you love-'

Logan couldn't finish. He was on the ground in a second, Duncan on top of him, fists flailing.

Logan had never fought Duncan before, Duncan wasn't the fighting type. But he was strong.

Logan pushed him off, getting back on his feet. Once Duncan stood up, Logan flew at him, punching him straight in the jaw. Duncan fought back, and Logan pushed him to the ground. Many more punches were thrown until the boys felt themselves being pulled apart.


	10. Chapter 10

**here's a wee update 6 days later, i should have done it before i know, but i've hit a bit of a block in the story now and i've been trying to work through that so i forgot.**

**i also have a new one shot, called 'Vostro Capo' which i believe means 'Your Leader'. it's a LoVe fic, set just after Lily's death. Check it out but it is M rated for sexual scenes. Also does anyone want to tell me how to see how many hits i get on a story?**

* * *

10.

'I can tell you one thing.' The school nurse said while bandaging up Duncan's hand. 'That girl you're fighting over, will not be at all impressed by this.'

Logan and Duncan glared at each other.

'That's you done. I believe the principal is waiting for you.' She told Duncan. She looked at Logan, who held up his bruised hand for her. 'I'll be back for you.' She said, going to answer the ringing phone.

'Actually I disagree with her I think Veronica might have been quite impressed, probably a little turned on too.' Logan said quietly.

'Careful Logan.' Duncan warned. 'You're exposing your soft underbelly.'

'My underbelly is rock hard I can go all night.' He spat back.

'You lost her I didn't steal her.' Duncan said firmly.

'Oh hell with Veronica! She's in the rear view mirror, where were you this summer man?'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh do you not remember there was a little situation. My sister was murdered!'

Duncan took a step back. 'Lily was my girlfriend too you know.'

'That's not the point!' Logan cried, standing up. 'Do you even remember her? You're dating your girlfriend's best friend! She's my ex girlfriend Duncan. And you ditched me, for her, without a second thought about me or Lily.'

'I thought this wasn't about Veronica?'

'It's not! It's about Lily! She's my sister, and you're acting like you never knew her!'

'You know for a fact it's not abut Lily. This is about how you lost Veronica and you're too stubborn to admit that you lost! She's with me now, and it's staying like that.'

'Sorry, didn't realise we were playing a game.' Logan muttered, sitting back down as the nurse came in.

Duncan stormed off as the nurse padded up Logan's hand, seeing a tear in his eye she asked, 'Sorry does that sting?'

Logan turned away from her, tears flowing down his face. 'It all stings.'

Veronica held ice on Duncan's hand and sighed loudly.

'Why did you even go for him?' She asked Duncan, who was staring into space.

'Did you not hear what he said about you?' Duncan asked angrily.

'Duncan, do you not hear what people say about me every day?' Veronica teased. 'I'm used to it by now.' She explained.

'Well I'm not.' He growled.

Veronica got up as there was a knock on the door. Opening it she saw Wallace standing before her.

'So?' She asked him, letting him into the house.

'Nothing.' Wallace said. 'I even followed the guy home and you know what he did? Bought some flowers for his wife. Jees, I though P.I work was exciting.' He muttered.

Veronica laughed. 'His wife must be so paranoid. But hey, it's money.' She shrugged.

'Man, what happened to your face?' Wallace had turned to face Duncan.

'Duncan got into a punch up with Logan.' Veronica told him.

'Hmm, I don't need two guesses what that was over.' Wallace raised his eyebrows at Veronica, who elbowed him in the stomach before Duncan looked up.

'What?' He asked the two friends.

'Nothing, I'm just leaving.' Wallace smiled at Veronica. 'See you guys tomorrow.'

'Now, not that I don't love you defending my honor.' Veronica said as she straddled Duncan on the couch. 'I much prefer you kissing me.'

Duncan smiled, happy to oblige.

'Fighting at school! You have got to be kidding me Logan!' Aaron Echolls yelled in Logan's face. 'And over a girl?'

'It wasn't just a girl!' Logan yelled back. 'It was about Lily!'

'Lily is gone Logan, and there is no point in her ruining your life while you're still alive.' Lynn added from the side.

'Shut up Lynn, he doesn't care about your input.' Aaron growled.

'Yes I do.' Logan cut in.

'I am so ashamed of you Logan.' Aaron continued. 'Every time that I think you've gone too far, you just have to take it one step further.'

'I do what I can.' Logan sneered. Aaron punched Logan in the face, knocking him slightly off balance.

'Aaron!' Lynn cried.

Logan straightened up. 'Now, what belt to choose tonight?' He said sarcastically. 'Or will it just be a good old fashioned beating?' He glared at Aaron, challenging him.

Aaron lunged forward, knocking Logan onto the floor and winding him. Aaron stood up, anger written all over his face. He looked down at Logan smugly.

'Don't you push me boy.'

'I do try.' Logan replied quietly.

Aaron kicked Logan in the gut, making him roll up in pain.

'I cannot take this anymore!' Lynn Echolls cried. 'I'm done!' She shouted, grabbing her car keys and walking out of the house.

Veronica lay in her bed, thinking that it was time for more iPod listening. Rolling over, she picked her iPod off her bedside table and put the headphones in her ears, pressing play.

_'You missed our last three appointments.' Miss James' familiar voice scolded someone._

_'I'm sorry.' Duncan's voice appeared. 'I've been buried. Thanks for waiting around for me.'_

_'Lily used to make this face at me, when my mom was telling me off when she was there at the house. And it would make me lose it, so I tried not to look at her.' Duncan explained. 'But I could always feel her, making the face at me.'_

_'And that's what it's like, all the time.'_

Veronica listened intently.

_'I think she's watching me.' Duncan continued. 'It's like, whenever I do anything, I can feel her there, and she can see me. It's like I'm never, ever alone.'_

There was a long pause.

_'I sound like a total psycho.' Duncan sighed._

_'You sound like someone who lost his girlfriend.'_

_'And his mind.' Duncan added._

_'How long have you been feeling like this?' Miss James asked._

_'Since I stopped taking my meds.' Duncan replied hesitantly._

_'Uh, does your doctor know about this? Have you had any episodes?'_

_'Oh, I only stopped taking the anti-depressants. I'm still taking the old standbys.'_

Veronica pressed pause. What kind of episodes? What kind of medication? She continued.

_'I'm not stupid.' Duncan said._

_'It does explain a lot.' Miss James said. 'The medication calmed you, maybe even prohibited you from fully processing your girlfriends death. All that turmoil was pressed for the past 6 months, maybe it's finally making it's way to the surface?'_

There was yet another long pause.

_'What, you don't agree?'_

_'I don't know.' Duncan replied. 'I think she's mad that I don't remember.'_

_'Are you starting to forget things about Lily?'_

_'I remember Lily. I just don't remember what happened.'_

_'You and Lily were in a fight.' Miss James added._

_'I remember being down in Mexico with Logan, then, then I was in the back of a limo. And it was three days later, and all that time in between was just, gone.'_

Veronica awoke to her dad calling her name, after finally getting to sleep an hour before. She had a restless night, wondering what Duncan's 'meds' were, and why he had never mentioned them to Veronica, or Lily, at all. And what 'episodes' had he not had in a while?

Stretching, Veronica got up and wandered into the kitchen.

'Look!' Keith pointed at the screen.

There was a stranded car on a bridge. Veronica knew that car.

'And in recent news, famous actor Aaron Echolls' wife has committed suicide by jumping from the Coronado Bridge last night. Her car registered in her name was found stranded in the middle of the bridge at midnight last night. A body has yet to be found.'

Veronica's mouth was on the floor. She had never really known Lynn Echolls, although she spent hours a day with Lily, Lynn seemed reserved and quiet whenever she was there. Veronica would never have thought that she would commit suicide. How must Logan be feeling?

Logan… Her hatred for him was replaced with grief as she wondered how he must have been feeling. And after his fall out with Duncan, he wouldn't have anyone to go to.

Logan wasn't at school that day. Veronica found herself looking everywhere for him, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She had to excuse herself from Duncan because she just couldn't think straight. When she was with Duncan she was either thinking about his medical condition or trying to find Logan. Neither of these topics were probably good ones to bring up with Duncan, so she had to leave.

She knew she had to resolve both these issues, so she focused on Duncan's first. He was more important.

Wasn't he?


	11. Chapter 11

11.

'You can put your shirt back on now.' The doctor told Veronica as he marked down on his charts. 'I'll be right back with the prescription for your headaches.'

However, when the doctor returned, Veronica was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged it off, guessing that she hadn't heard him, and he put it in the mailing pile. Closing up the surgery, he got into his car and drove away.

Meanwhile, Veronica pushed open the cabinet door and clambered out. Being small definitely had its appeal.

She left the doctor's room and walked over to the filing cabinets. Duncan Kane, Duncan Kane.

'Aha!' Finding his file, Veronica took it out and moved over to the photocopier, where she proceeded to photocopy all of the pages.

Finishing off, she put Duncan's file back where it belongs, and slipped out of the office window.

Getting into her car, she ruffled through the pages to see if anything jumped out at her.

Duncan was taking a drug called oxcarbazepine. Veronica got out her phone and searched on the internet. Oxcarbazepine is a drug used to treat type 6 epilepsy, which symptoms include hysterics and uncontrollable fits that are often accompanied by blackouts and loss of memory.

What did this mean? This must have caused Duncan's memory loss during the days around Lily's murder. How could he not tell her something like this?

Veronica needed time to think.

And that's when she knew where Logan would be.

Parking her car quite far away so not to make noise, Veronica walked towards the rocks where Veronica and Logan spent many blissful days.

Veronica spotted Logan's silhouette sitting on their rock. A big flat surface, perfect for sitting and chatting, and also the occasional making out. She walked towards him quietly, not wanting to startle him.

Logan knew it was Veronica from ten metres away. He knew her footsteps, and the wind was bringing her sweet scent towards him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to remember the good times they shared here, before all the pain.

He felt her sit down next to him, but she didn't say anything. Then Logan began to remember all of the bad times. Veronica's choices, the way she abandoned him, left him alone when he needed her most.

Resentment grew inside him and conflicting feelings battled.

Veronica had yet to look at Logan. She was unsure what to do. She could feel the hatred radiating from him, he hadn't looked at her, or opened his eyes, but Veronica knew he knew it was her.

Instead she looked out into the ocean. Did Logan know about Duncan's illness? She itched to ask him, but didn't want to risk giving away something if Logan didn't know.

Logan finally looked at Veronica, who was staring out into the sea. He was unsure what to say, but his sub conscious mind took care of that.

'Did you need something?' He asked.

Veronica jumped at his voice, not expecting to hear it. She turned to face him, shocked by the amount of hatred in his eyes.

'I…' She began.

'Where's Duncan?' Logan cut in. 'Shouldn't you be with him?'

'He doesn't own me Logan.' She spoke, watching him closely.

Logan turned away. 'You shouldn't be here anyway. If he knew he wouldn't be happy.'

'So let him be unhappy.' Veronica said seriously. Logan turned back to face her. 'I wanted to make sure you were ok.'

Logan's eyes changed, making them hard for Veronica to read. She used to be able to tell any emotion he felt from his eyes, but it was different now.

'Since when did you care?' He spat.

'I never stopped.' Veronica whispered. Logan glared at her.

'Sure.' He scoffed.

'Logan-'

'You abandoned me!' Logan shouted at her, moving away from her.

'What?'

'Where were you when Lily died?' He asked her. 'When I needed you most, where were you?'

Veronica said nothing.

'Exactly, you stuck by your amazing family who accused my father of murdering his own daughter.'

'Logan it's not that simple.'

'Of course it was! I needed you, and you ditched me!' He yelled, standing up. Veronica looked up at him from her seat. 'My mom is dead Veronica, and when Lily died, I lost you too! Did you set out to ruin me? Because you definitely did!'

'Logan! You think I wanted this life, outcast by my friends, losing my best friend and my boyfriend, becoming a laughing stock?' Veronica cried, standing up.

'You have a choice.'

'I never had a choice.' Veronica snapped.

Logan was silenced.

'My dad wouldn't let me see you because he thought your dad was a murderer! The next time I saw you, you destroyed me. You finished us Logan, not me. So no, I never had a choice, you made it for me.' She finished, walking back to her car.

'Are you ok Veronica?' Duncan asked.

The pair sat on the couch, watching TV. Veronica hadn't spoken for hours.

'Are you sure I shouldn't be asking you that?' Veronica couldn't help herself. The silence was killing her too, but Logan and Duncan's illness made sure they were the only things on her mind.

'What?' Duncan looked at her, confusion visible in his eyes.

Veronica sighed. 'Nothing. I'm sorry.'

Duncan nodded, placing a kiss on her forehead. Veronica turned to face him.

'Do you blame me for Lily's murder?' She asked quietly.

'What? Of course not!' Duncan replied. 'Why would you think that?'

'Because I told Lily about you kissing that girl. If you hadn't broken up, you would have been with her the night of the murder.' She explained.

'Veronica…' Duncan sighed. 'I don't blame you at all. If you hadn't told me, I'm sure we might have broken up anyway, over something else.' He said sincerely.

Veronica looked away, his sincerity not meaning anything to her. She focused her attention back on the film.

'You think Logan blames you.' Duncan sighed. Veronica didn't answer, telling Duncan the truth. He stood up from the couch, turning to face her.

'Why do you care what he thinks about you?' Duncan asked her. 'He's a jackass!'

Veronica sighed, looking at Duncan. 'I'm allowed to care when he thinks I'm responsible for my best friends death!'

'He doesn't care about you Veronica! He hates you, he probably wouldn't mind if you died!' Duncan said harshly, then gasped at his own words.

Veronica looked up at him blankly. Duncan sat down next to her.

'I didn't mean it. I just, I know you and Logan have this massive batch of history behind you, and it scares me. I know you two don't get on, but I see the way he looks at you sometimes, like he misses you. But he would never let you know that. I find it hard to compete with that because I care about you so much.' He explained.

Veronica sighed, turned around and kissed Duncan softly. She knew she and Logan had masses of history, but Duncan was here just now, and he gave her some stability in her life. He was solid, pretty much drama free, and very caring.

But now he has an illness he won't tell anyone about, and Veronica couldn't help but be wary around him. However since she had been with Duncan she was treated better at school, and the selfish inside her didn't want to give that up.

Veronica climbed out of her bed. At first she thought she just imagined the banging, but then she became quite sure it was there door.

Her dad was out of town on a case, so Veronica prayed she wasn't about to get mugged.

Slowly opening the door, she was shocked to see Logan standing on the other side.

'Logan what are you doing here?' She asked softly.

Logan looked unsure for a second before he spoke.

'I want you to find my mother.'


	12. Chapter 12

SO i realised that i have been waiting for days and days for writers to update all the stories i have been following ad no one has for over a week! then i realised that i was being such a hypocrite cause most of you that are following this story may also be following the ones i am and i haven't updated! so if no one else is updating theni will!

and PLEASE REVIEW, i know there are more readers than reviewers!

* * *

12.

_'Logan what are you doing here?' Veronica asked softly._

_Logan looked unsure for a second before he spoke._

_'I want you to find my mother.'_

Veronica's eyes widened in shock.

'Relax, I'm not asking you to drag the lake.' He continued. 'My mother didn't really kill herself.'

Veronica looked at him sympathetically. 'Come inside ok?' She asked, ushering him in.

Logan walked in slowly, memories hitting him in the face like a ton of bricks, but he shook them off. He saw the doubtful look in Veronica's eyes.

'Veronica she's not dead.' He stated flatly.

Veronica paused for a second. 'What makes you think she's still alive?' She asked cautiously.

'Why does everyone assume that she's not?' He asked her. 'I mean there's no body.'

'What about the woman who saw her jump, it's been all over the news.'

'Well if she's on the TV she must be telling the truth.' Logan said sarcastically. 'But her credit cards were missing, I mean doesn't that seem like… I dunno, a clue? You don't jump off a bridge with your platinum card.'

'Logan, I- ' Veronica started.

'I know my mother.' Logan cut in.

'Ok…I heard she left a note.'

'She wants people to think she's dead. But if she was really going to do the deed it would be chardonnay and sleeping pills. She wouldn't risk being found blood eyed and bloated in some shark net.' He said.

Veronica came to a decision. 'I'll see what I can find out.'

Logan nodded and turned to leave. 'You know, I just need to know that she's ok.' Then he left the house, leaving Veronica staring out the door after him.

'So why are you doing this?' Wallace asked Veronica.

'To be honest, I have no idea.' She sighed, looking over Lynn Echolls' credit card information. She dialed a few numbers into her phone.

'Hey Phil, could you do me a favour? Of course you will. I need you to watch these credit cards and ATM cards for me, let me know if anything comes up.'

Veronica read aloud the numbers, and Wallace shook his head knowingly.

Veronica hung up and continued. 'There was something in his eyes, just this look. It made me want to help him.' She explained.

'You still **love** him.' Wallace teased.

'I do not!' Veronica exclaimed. 'I have Duncan now.'

'Sloppy seconds.' Wallace said.

'Who is sloppy seconds?' Duncan approached them, and Veronica hid a smile as Wallace turned red.

'Wallace's girlfriend, he much prefers Julie don't you Wallace?' Veronica saved him.

Wallace sighed thankfully. 'Yeah, stupid Chuck gets Julie.' He muttered.

Duncan laughed.

'So what have you got so far?' Logan asked Veronica in the parking lot as she walked to her car.

'I've put messages on her credit cards, and on her ATM cards.'

'Meaning what?'

'Meaning, I have a friend at the bank who will text message me if any of her cards are used.' She explained. Logan nodded.

'There's also an eyewitness going to the Sheriff's Department today to give a statement. I'm going to go and see if she's up for a chat.'

'I'm coming too.' Logan said quickly.

'No you're not, despite popular belief, you can't actually beat the truth out of someone.' She smiled, walking towards her car.

'Listen I'm going.' Logan followed her.

'Not you're not.' Veronica said again.

'And what are you going to stop me with.' Logan said harshly.

'Force of will? Strength of character? Karate chop?' Veronica put her hands defensively in the air as Logan made her face him.

'I will know if she's lying.' He said slowly. 'And you won't.'

Veronica sighed. 'Fine. I've got a plan.'

'Sure you do.'

Veronica sat with Logan at the Sheriff's Department, waiting for their woman to exit the Sheriff's office. The air was thick with tension, neither of them had spoken since they'd arrived.

'We should do this more often.' Veronica said sarcastically.

A blonde woman emerged from the office.

'There she is.' Veronica said, Logan sat up straight.

The woman walked straight past them and Logan got up to follow her.

'Down boy.' Veronica pushed Logan back into his seat. 'Relax I've got it covered.' She handed him an earpiece and spoke into her sleeve. 'White trash walking.'

'Ah, excuse me Miss.' Logan heard a voice through his ear. 'Cliff McCormick, from Weekly World News. My boss is very interested in your story.'

'Well are we talking an exclusive or what cause I'm getting lots of offers.' The woman's voice said.

'Definitely exclusive.' Cliff said.

'Well what's the offer?'

'Depends what you've got. Did she looked intoxicated, drugged up?'

'If you want her to.' The woman replied.

Logan lunged up from his seat. 'What? Your making lies up about my mum!' He said, walking towards the woman.

'Logan.' Veronica warned, trying to pull him back.

'I am sure the trailer payments must be high. And what with the high price of spam these days.'

'Okay enough!' Veronica said loudly, Logan put his hands in the air, walking away.

'Thanks Cliff, you're the best.' Veronica thanked the common lawyer.

'By best you mean willing.' He replied. 'You owe me one kid.' He said, leaving.

Veronica walked back over to Logan, who was breathing heavily.

'Finding out what that woman was about is good news. It means that she didn't actually see your mum jump. You see?'

Logan nodded, sighing.

'I don't want you to get your hopes up.' Veronica said softly.

Logan shook his head. 'She's not dead Veronica.'

Veronica simply nodded.

'So are you going to tell me why you were speaking to Logan yesterday, or are you just going to keep quiet like you have the last couple of days?' Duncan asked Veronica the next day at lunch. Veronica smiled at him.

'Do I hear the sound of a jealous boyfriend?' She teased. Duncan shrugged.

'You guys have just not talked in a while, I didn't realise you were on friendship basis.' He explained, and Veronica could still here the jealousy in his voice.

She sighed. 'I'm just helping him tie up some loose ends with his mom.' She replied. Duncan looked confused. 'It's just a case Duncan, it's not a favour. And I'd rather not be doing it, I just need the money.' She lied. To be honest Logan wasn't paying her. It was a favour, she just felt sorry for him.

'Fair enough. Is he treating you ok?' He asked, concerned.

Veronica laughed lightly. 'He wouldn't dare act out around me until I'm finished with his case.' She smiled at Duncan, kissing him softly.

'Hey Veronica!' Weevil called after her as she walked to her car.

'Hey there Weevil, what do you need?'

'Nothing, I've just got some information you might want to know.' He said, smirking.

'Curiosity will forever get the better of me.' She said, turning to face him.

'So you're still looking for Lynn Echolls?' Weevil asked her.

'How did you know that?' Veronica asked.

'I'm not sure really… anyway, there's this freshman mouthing off about having filmed actually footage of her jumping off the bridge.'

Veronica's eyes widened. 'You're kidding right?'

'Nah, the kids were making some war movie near the bridge and they say you can see a person falling from the bridge. They aren't certain it was her but the time stamp matches. He's telling everyone and we need to stop him before it goes public.'

Veronica nodded. 'I won't tell Logan right now, until I've seen it and we can see if it matches, I don't want to stress him out. You need to get that video off the boy and make sure no other copies were made. Meet me in the journalism class tomorrow at lunch and we can look it over before telling Logan.'

Weevil nodded. 'I don't know why you're helping him V.'

Veronica smiled at the biker. 'I don't know either.'


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry for the long delay. exam time!**

* * *

13.

Veronica sat at her desk at her Dad's office looking through some case files she had to fill out. The door opened and Veronica didn't lift her head.

'Sorry we're closed.' She said, still reading.

'Hey.' Logan's voice spoke.

'I can't say I was expecting you.' Veronica said.

'I just came by to see how the case was going.' Logan explained. 'It's been a few days, surely my mom's used her cards by now.'

Veronica bit her lip to stop from telling Logan about the video footage. She knew now that it was unlikely Lynn was alive.

'I just don't want you to get your hopes up.'

'I am not paying you to worry about my hopes, I am paying you to follow leads.' Logan pointed out.

'I wasn't aware you were paying me.' Veronica looked down at her files.

'This isn't a favour, this is a job. You know, we're not exchanging friendship bracelets.' Logan's harsh self came through, something Veronica hadn't seen in a while.

'I'll stop braiding.' She looked him in the eye, challenging him.

Not bothered about a fight, Logan sighed, and left the building.

Logan stood leaning against his father's study wall. The pain was numb now, and the only way he could tell it was still happening was the cracks of the belt as it smacked against his back. He tried to grab hold of the flat surface as he boiled for hatred for his father.

Since Lynn's supposed death, Aaron had taken to giving Logan nightly beatings, instead of just whenever Logan was bad.

In a twisted way Logan understood. He was sure his father blamed him for his mother's death. Logan was hardly the best-behaved person. Aaron was stressed by his wife's death; maybe he just needed something to focus his anger on.

Realising that the noise had stopped, Logan knew he was finished for the night. He turned around, not looking Aaron in the eye as he left the room. Logan put his hand on his back lightly. Bringing it back round, he saw it was drenched in blood.

When he got to his room he grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly round him so to stop the bleeding. He never looked at his back, and to be honest he was scared at the idea. He would much rather just get on with it and pretend nothing had happened.

'Is that my dad?' Veronica joked as she walked into the house. She gave him a quick hug before sitting down and helping herself to the dinner he had made.

'How are you?' Keith asked her. Veronica told him about how she was helping Logan with Lynn, and about Duncan's illness.

'So what was your case?' She asked him, changing the subject.

'Amelia DeLongpre.' Keith replied. Veronica raised her eyebrows. 'She is Abel Koontz daughter.'

'What?' Veronica's eyes widened in shock.

Keith nodded. 'It took me a while and a lot of digging, but I found her. She's flying over in two days. We can explain to her the situation, and if she's receiving money from Abel, we can convince her to show us the papers, then we can take them to the Sheriffs department.'

Veronica was beaming from ear to ear. 'That's so amazing dad!' She squealed.

'I know.' He smiled back at her. 'Finally we can take our evidence to the Sheriff and hope Koontz can be cleared.'

Veronica nodded smiling and sighing at the same time. 'This is so amazing Dad, I can't believe we're finally getting somewhere.'

Suddenly realization dawned on Veronica. 'But we're still not closer to who actually killed Lily.' She said quietly.

'I know, but with this evidence the Sheriff with have to look deeper into everyone's alibis, and then maybe something will come out.' Keith reassured her.

Veronica nodded. 'Maybe.'

'Veronica sat in the journalism room waiting for Weevil. He soon entered bringing with him a small freshman boy carrying a white disc.

'So what you got?' Veronica asked him.

'My friends and me were filming this war video down by the river. It's really cool with lots of explosions and it's all about these two brothers-'

'Don't care.' Veronica cut in. 'Point?'

'Well.' The boy gulped. 'We were editing it together, and we noticed something.' He played the clip.

Veronica watched as three boys shot at each other with guns, and then one pretended to die.

'Did you see it?' The boy asked.

'Your bad editing, yes.' Weevil smirked.

'Roll it back, play it frame by frame.' Veronica order and the boy complied.

'There it is.' The boy pointed at the screen and Veronica gasped in horror as she saw a black dot fall from the bridge and splash into the water.

'Holy smokes.' Weevil said slowly.

'The video is time stamped 8.47pm, the time when,' He paused for a second, looking behind him. 'She supposedly jumped.' He finished.

Veronica turned round to follow his gaze, and saw Logan standing behind her. She knew from his expression that he had seen the clip.

'You better make sure this doesn't get out into public consumption.' Veronica warned as she looked at Logan.

'Don't worry, I'll make sure of that.' Weevil assured her as he left her and Logan alone.

'I'm sorry.' Veronica said softly.

Logan sighed. 'I know, me too.' His voice was barely audioable.

Before Veronica could turn round he was gone. Veronica sighed, knowing Logan would finally have to face reality. Her phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She gasped as she read it.

'Logan?' She called out, getting quickly off her chair and out into the corridor. She couldn't see him at first, but her eyes caught him in the distance.

'Logan!' She called again, he didn't hear her, to she said it once more as she approached him, phone in hand.

'Logan, one of your mom's missing credit cards was just used.' She told him.

He looked straight at her, confusion and hope glimmering in his eyes.

Logan sat with Veronica at her table as Veronica went over what she had found out about his mother.

'Your mom had 14 credit cards in use at the time of her disappearance. There is only one that has been active. The no limit platinum card.'

'My mom's weapon of choice.' Logan smiled to himself.

'This is also the only one that's registered under her maiden name Lester.' Veronica continued. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence.'

'Or she's trying to hide.' Logan looked up at Veronica, who nodded silently.

'It's hard to know for sure. There's only been one purchase so far, a rental car. Exactly the same model as her old car.'

Logan sighed. 'It's quite obvious isn't it.'

'It just don't want you-'

'Getting my hopes up. I know.' Logan finished for her as they stood up to walk to class.

Stopping outside Logan's English class, he turned to face her.

'Thanks, you know. For helping with my mom.' He smiled softly at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Veronica smiled back, enjoying his touch but not wanting to show it too much.

'You've certainly softened up.' She commented, but instantly regretted it when his hand flew off her shoulder.

'I can be harsh if you want me to be.' He glared at her. He noticed Duncan approaching them.

'Logan…' Veronica sighed.

'Stop it, you can't honestly think that like 4 days has changed the way we are.' He said darkly.

'Is there a problem here?' Duncan asked Veronica as he approached and took her hand.

Veronica didn't look at him, just kept her eyes locked with Logan's. Trying to avoid the hurt flooding through her, she finally spoke.

'No problem, just trying to get rid of the rat.' She glared at Logan as her phone buzzed. She read over it quickly, before looking up at Logan again.

'What?' He asked her. 'Is it my mom?'

'I think you should leave.' Duncan stood in between Veronica and Logan to stop Logan moving forwards.

'Let me past Duncan.' Logan warned, but Duncan stood his ground. Veronica looked at the anger in Logan's eyes as he threatened Duncan. Before she knew what she was doing she was walking away from both the boys.

She could not be bothered with the two fighting. Since Logan had found out about her and Duncan, the two were always fighting and getting at each other. Duncan was never rude, but Veronica knew he thought he had to compete with Logan, and so recently he had begun throwing insults at Logan whenever the opportunity arose.

Veronica knew she had strong feelings for Duncan, but she had to be honest, she was getting sick of Duncan being defensive and protective over her. She could look after, and think for herself, and sometimes she couldn't help but think that he didn't understand this.

Her thoughts were knocked out of her as someone began pushing her into the toilets. The ones that only she went to to talk to people privately. She tried to fight back but whoever it was was far too strong for her. She finally tore away, gasping for air, and turned angrily at her attacker.

'What the fuck are you doing?' She yelled, seeing that it was Logan.

'Tell me what she bought.' He spat.

'What?' Veronica asked him.

Logan walked right up to her, his anger almost pushing her backwards.

'Tell me what she did. I can see it in your eyes, she did something and now for some twisted female reason you think you can get back at me by not telling you.'

Veronica said nothing, and someone started to enter the toilet. Logan walked towards the door and slammed it shut, using a nearby trashcan to hold it shut. The person banged on the door again. 'Veronica?'

She recognized Duncan's voice, and so did Logan, but he ignored it.

'He didn't see you, don't answer him.' He warned. Veronica nodded, not wanting to fight. 'Now tell me what she did.'

'You know treating me like this isn't going to get you anywhere.' Veronica said, not moving.

'I am paying you to find my mother!' Logan suddenly screamed at her. 'I do not expect some petty problem you have with me to get in the way of you providing me with answers!'

'Logan…'

'You are doing a job Veronica! You shouldn't let your personal life get involved with work!'

'I do not need a lecture from you!' She shouted back. Logan shut his mouth.

'Your mother has booked a room at the Sunrise Hotel in L.A.' Veronica sighed as Logan nodded and went to leave.

'I was going to tell you later so we could go after school!' She followed him out. 'I know how to find her!' She tried to explain.

Logan glared at her. 'I'm going now, you have no business in this case anymore.' He spat.

Veronica looked at him in horror as he moved the trashcan away from the door and walked out, barging past Duncan and out of the school.

Duncan moved to Veronica's side quickly. 'What was that all about?' He asked her.

Veronica looked at him, unsure what to say.

'Let me guess, loose ends?' He asked, clearly annoyed.

Veronica smiled apologetically. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she needed to go after Logan.

'Duncan, I have to go.' She said quietly. 'It's work.' She reassured him.


	14. Chapter 14

**apologies everyone. exams. done now! i've also started writing another story. :)**

* * *

14.

Walking into the hotel lobby of the Sunrise, Veronica blanked Logan when he noticed her, and she walked straight up to the reception.

'How can I help you?' The receptionist asked.

'Hi there, I'm looking to book a honeymoon suite.'

The receptionist eyed her warily, and picked up a leaflet from his desk, passing it over. 'These are our more affordable options.'

'No.' Veronica cut him off. 'I don't think you understand. I'm here trying to find some in the twelve hundred range? My fiancé and me got in a little fight because I told him you had perfectly good rooms here but he would much rather stay at the other five star across the road. I'm trying to convince him we can get something just as good over here.'

The receptionist looked confused and shocked. 'Well here are our deluxe packages. The Princess Suite starts at twelve hundred a night.'

Veronica nodded enthusiastically. 'I need to see it.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Madam our Princess Suite is currently occupied. But I can tell you you would have private elevator access, a hot tub, balcony overlooking sea views, and an extensive room service menu.'

Veronica sighed, pretending to be disappointed. 'Can I not just peek my head in? Like literally five seconds, in and out.' She pleaded.

'I'm sorry Madam but our guests specifically requested her privacy. And I can assure you the same measures will be taken if you choose to stay with us.'

Veronica sighed, moving away. She walked towards Logan who looked at her confusingly.

'I didn't know Duncan and you were so close.' He indicated to her ring finger, which was bearing a large diamond ring.

'I knew what room your mum would have chosen, it's part of the job I need to play the part.' She explained blankly. 'That's the private elevator, I'm going to call maintenance and I can get them to open the staff elevator for us and we can head up there-'

'No.' Logan replied simply, sitting down on a couch in the lobby. 'I'm just going to wait here until my mother walks out of that elevator.'

Veronica looked around, Logan seemed serious, but that didn't mean she agreed. However she had things to do. Amelia DeLongpre was arriving later on tonight, and she hadn't left things well with Duncan, ad she couldn't help but feel bad.

She sighed, Logan hadn't taken his eyes off of the elevator. Without saying a word she walked out of the hotel.

'I don't really understand why you guys need me here.' Amelia said warily as she sat on the couch with Keith and Veronica.

'There's been some new evidence that suggests your father's innocence in the Lily Echolls murder trial.' Keith explained calmly. 'It is essential that we found you so that you can give the Sheriff information about your pay off.'

'What pay off?' Amelia looked confused.

'You just said five minutes ago that you were receiving millions from some company.' Veronica told the young woman.

'My mom told me that was just an out of course settlement.'

'It's not a course settlement.' Veronica explained. 'It's a pay off for pleading guilty to the murder of Lily Echolls. Your father is innocent.'

'But I've not seen my father in years.'

Keith Mars sighed. 'We know, but right now we need you to call your mother and get her to send an overnight copy of the Settlement papers. Tell her to pay in cash and use a fake name.'

'But what will these prove?' Amelia asked.

'It will prove that your father is being paid to take the fall.' Keith said softly.

Amelia nodded understandingly. 'I understand.'

'We know this a lot to ask, and we don't want to put you under pressure in any way. But you have to understand that justice needs to be served.'

'So wait, do you know who did it?'

'No, we don't. But once we find out what company is paying you then we can link it to the real murderer.' Keith explained.

'So you don't really know where you're going with this.'

Veronica looked at Amelia sheepishly. 'No, but there's no point in your Dad being sentenced if he is innocent.'

'Of course.' Amelia agreed. 'I'll call my mum.'

Veronica sat with Duncan on the couch in his living room. She couldn't help but feel strange, they always spent time together at her house, and being in his just reminded her of Lily and then made her feel guilty about being with Duncan. She knew she shouldn't feel guilty, she just couldn't help it.

'I don't want you to be so jealous.' Veronica sighed, bored of sitting in the silence.

Duncan said nothing, just looked at Veronica.

'There's nothing between me and Logan, we're aren't even friends!' Veronica said. 'He made sure of that.'

'Logan doesn't hate you.' Duncan said.

'He has a good way of showing it.' Veronica scoffed.

Duncan wrapped his arm around Veronica and pulled her towards him. 'Don't worry about Logan. You helped him with his mom, he probably won't be around much now.'

Veronica nodded silently as Duncan planted a kiss on her forehead.

Jake Kane then walked into the living room. 'Duncan, you wouldn't happen to know where Logan is? Hey Veronica.' He added.

'Hi Mr Kane.' She replied.

Duncan looked at his father. 'No I haven't seen him, why?'

'I just got off the phone with Aaron, he said he got a text from Logan saying he might not be home for a few days, no information or anything. So I think Aaron is quite worried about him. I know I would be worried if that were you.'

Duncan shook his head. 'I've not heard from him for a while.' He said, not wanting to let his dad in on their fight.

'I do.' Veronica said quietly. 'I'll take care of it.' She stood up and started gathering her things.

'Veronica?' Duncan said warily. 'I don't want you going.'

'Duncan please, just let me handle this.'

'No.'

'Give me my independence. I can walk on my own two feet.' She spat. Duncan looked taken aback. She sighed. 'Sorry, I'll call you later. I promise.' She said giving him a quick peck before rushing out the house.

Logan sat in a daze, staring at the elevator. He was now slumped over the couch, his upright position falling over time. For 9 hours he had sat, and there was no movement at all.

But he wasn't giving up. No, Logan Echolls did not give up.

'Excuse me sir, but as I've told you before, the lobby is reserved for hotel guests only, I have to ask you to leave.'

'Fine.' Logan sighed, he had waved each guy away, who approached him roughly an hour after they started their shift. But now he had to do something. He whipped out his credit card and waved it in front of the receptionist. 'Book me a room Jeeves.' He mocked. The man took the card from Logan's hand and walked away.

Veronica entered the hotel lobby and almost didn't see Logan. Then she saw the top of his head above the back of the couch. It looked as if he hadn't moved for hours. She walked over to him quietly, sitting down on the table opposite him.

His eyes didn't even move to her. He sat in a dream, mouth slightly open, bags forming under his eyes.

'You know you can't sit here forever.' She said softly. 'What do you say we smoke her out?'

Logan didn't move. Veronica pulled out her phone and dialed a number quickly.

'I'd like to report my card lost? My name is Lynn Lester.' At the mention of his mother's name Logan's eyes finally moved to Veronica. She smiled weakly at him.

Moving to sit on the space next to him, Veronica made herself comfortable.

'Now we wait.'

Just over two hours had past when Veronica noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Logan sat with his head in his hands next to her, he had stopped watching an hour earlier.

She sat up quickly and tapped Logan, pointing in the direction of the elevator. A woman emerged, dressed in black. She was walking towards the reception, Veronica couldn't see her face but she recognized the black hat instantly.

'That's her.' Logan confirmed, standing up and walking towards her. Veronica stayed back.

'Mom?' He said cautiously as he approached the woman. The woman turned round and took of her dark sunglasses.

'Oh hey Logan.'

His face fell. Standing before him was not his mother, but his someone else. Veronica's mouth fell open.

'Did you just call me mom? You okay brother, you know mom's gone right?'

'Wow…' Logan whispered. 'You're supposed to be out in Australia.'

'Yeah well, that didn't work out.' The woman noticed Veronica in the background. 'Hey Veronica!'

'Hey Trina.' Veronica replied, still shocked to see Logan's sister before her.

'Oh my, is the whole brat pack here?' Trina faked excitement. 'What is this, like prom night? You guys get a room here for some after party?' Logan looked to the ground. Trina turned false excitement to false seriousness. 'Oh hey, I've been kinda out of the loop lately, are you two back toge-'

'Stop! Just shut up.' Logan shouted suddenly. 'You're wearing Mom's clothes, you're wearing Mom's hat?'

'She was your Mom, my stepmom.' Trina replied.

'Dad could have used you there!' Logan said quickly.

Trina laughed. 'So now you're worried about Dad's welfare? Isn't he the big bad wolf?' Logan shook his head at Trina.

'No.' He whispered, not wanting Veronica to hear, but Trina ignored him.

'Cigarette burns, and broken noses?' Veronica's head shot up. 'Blood on the sheets, oh, those stories you used to tell.'

'You know we should do this more often.' Logan said, stepping forwards.

'You know what?' Veronica stepped in. 'We should get going, Logan?' She tried to move him to the side.

'I best get going,' Trina said. 'Someone finally cancelled Mom's credit card. So I'm outta here.'

Logan let Veronica lead him away. He looked back once more before leaning forwards, his face suddenly crumpling before Veronica as tears started falling from his eyes.

Veronica was taken aback, in all of the years she'd known him, she had never seen him like this. She raised a hand and rubbed his back gently. He leaned right over and Veronica caught his head in her hands. He clung onto her arm as he sobbed deeply.

'She gone.' He choked into her shoulder. Veronica rubbed his back soothingly.


	15. Chapter 15

so yes, i know i'm cap at updating, but you are crap at reviewing. i got one review last chapter. i'm going on holiday so here is an extra long chappy.

* * *

15.

After a few minutes the receptionist approached them.

'Excuse me but you are worrying the other guests.' He told Veronica, who still held Logan in her arms. Logan's knees had given in and he was now on the floor, so Veronica understood why it didn't look good. She smiled apologetically at the receptionist.

'He does has a room on the third floor. You could take him there.' He handed Veronica a spare key. She thanked him and the two helped Logan into his room.

'Thank you so much.' Veronica said as he left. She walked towards Logan sitting on the bed, still crying. Veronica felt for him, he had so much hope, and it all got ripped from under him by his selfish sister.

'Do you want anything to eat?' She asked him softly. 'The receptionist left a room service menu. Or you could take a shower, have a sleep?' She suggested. 'I don't think you should drive home tonight.'

Logan just stared at the floor, his vision blinded by tears. He wasn't sure why she was here, but he was glad she was.

'I think I'll go for a shower.' He finally managed to croak out. 'Then food and sleep.' He spoke like a robot.

'Ok, well I'll order you some food then I'll leave you to it.' Veronica said to him, going to get the menu off the dressing table, but Logan grabbed her hand. She turned to face him.

'Stay…' He croaked out, looking up at her. His eyes were filled with sadness, and Veronica's heart broke. She nodded silently, biting her lip.

'I'll wait till you want to go to sleep.' She whispered.

Logan stood up and went to shower. Something inside him wanted Veronica to stay for longer, but he was vulnerable so he blamed it on that. He turned on the shower, and once the water was warm enough, he stepped in, ignoring the pain on his cuts and scars.

* * *

Veronica sat down on the bed, crossing her legs, deciding what to order. Deciding on just some burgers and fries, she called down to reception, who said they wouldn't be long. She took out her phone and called her dad. On reaching the machine, she left a message.

'Hey dad, just to let you know I'm at the Sunrise Hotel with Logan. It's not actually what it sounds like, there were some charges made to his mom's credit cards and we thought she was still alive. Turns out it was his sister so Logan's not doing so well. I don't think I'm staying the night but I'm just staying until he's ok so I might be a bit late. See you tomorrow.'

Veronica lay back on the bed and shut his eyes, trying to get her head round what Logan must be feeling right now. Her thoughts wandered to Amelia DeLongpre, she was safe at Veronica's house, waiting for the papers that would be arriving tomorrow.

* * *

Logan wrapped a towel around his bottom half and wandered out into the hotel room. He felt slightly better, but he was exhausted and just needed a good sleep. He glanced over the room service menu, his back to Veronica.

Veronica opened her eyes and thought she was dreaming. Firstly, Logan was standing before her with only a towel to cover him. But more importantly, his back was on full view to her, and all she could see were cuts, deep gashes marked onto his skin, and old scars. Blood ran down his back, and it didn't even seem to bother him. Veronica quietly sat up, not wanting to startle him, maybe he thought she was asleep.

She studied the cuts more, they were long and deep, almost as if made by a cane or a belt…

Trina's words came flooding back to her all at once.

'Cigarette burns and broken noses, blood on the sheets? Oh the stories you used to tell.'

Everything hit Veronica like a ton of bricks. Logan never took his shirt off when he was out with them by the pool. And when they were together Veronica thought they were just taking it slow, his top only sometimes came off, but she had never seen anything so bad. Maybe some scars and bruises, but he had valid excuses for those. Aaron was maybe getting worse after the loss of Lily, then Lynn.

Logan suddenly realised exactly who would be on the bed behind him. He had been stupid enough to actually forget she was there. And now all he could do was stand still, he didn't want to have to face it. He knew Veronica would have overheard Trina in the lobby, but she never mentioned the belt. Now Veronica would have a lovely view to exactly what was happening at home.

'Logan?' Her broken voice whispered behind him. He knew from that voice that she was crying. He felt bad, he didn't know what to do.

Logan turned to face her, his eyes shone with fear and Veronica guessed that was what he looked like when Aaron was around. She slowly climbed off of the bed and approached him. He flinched with every step she took towards him, almost as if he was scared that she would do something to him.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' She whispered. Logan seemed to relax. She reached him and their eyes met, a mixture of confusion and pain from both sides. Veronica reached for Logan's hand and took it gently.

'You're bleeding.' She said softly.

'They don't exist to me.' He said blankly. Veronica nodded slowly. She let go of his hand and Logan felt empty. She walked to the bathroom and came back with what looked like a first aid kit. She ushered him to sit down on the bed.

Sitting behind him, she set to work on cleaning the wounds and dressing them. The tears poured freely from her eyes when she felt Logan shaking under her touch.

'Logan…' She whispered.

'He uses the belt. It didn't happen a lot but after Lily died, it became a bit of a ritual. Then when my mom…' He trailed off.

'It became daily.' He whispered, his voice cracking.

Veronica tried her hardest to keep her sobs silent as she finished up with the wounds. She couldn't even speak to tell Logan she was done, so her hands dropped to her side. Eventually Logan stood up and took his clothes to the bathroom to change.

Coming back out, he noticed the crumpled girl on the bed. She was sobbing violently on the bed. He walked over and sat down next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

'Why did you never tell me?' She asked him, her voice barely a whisper.

'I was ashamed.' Logan answered truthfully. 'It's not something I like to start a conversation about. Hey girlfriend, my dad is abusing me.' He joked.

Veronica sighed, lifting her hand to Logan's cheek. He leaned into it, savoring her touch.

There was a knock on the door, indicating room service.

'I'm not so hungry anymore.' Veronica whispered, feeling warm under Logan's intense gaze.

Logan nodded. Getting up off the bed, he answered the door and brought the food in.

'I am.' He forced a smile and sat down on the bed and began eating.

Veronica removed her jacket, shocked at how normal Logan could act. A wave of tiredness came over her and she leant back, putting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes.

* * *

Veronica phoned was buzzing next to her and she opened her eyes, unsure exactly where she was. The caller ID read Duncan, so she rejected the call, she was not in the mood.

Realising the last thing she remembered was lying back on Logan's bed at the hotel, she figured she was still there. But now it was dark. She turned over and was shocked to see a peaceful Logan sleeping beside her. The time on her phone read 2am, why the hell was Duncan calling at that time?

She couldn't be bothered moving, and something about the shirtless Logan sleeping next to her made her want to stay. She couldn't deny that she still had feelings for him deep down. If Lily hadn't been murdered they would probably still be together. That thought hurt her, and she would still have her boyfriend and her best friend, as opposed to nothing. She felt the tears come to her eyes as she remembered how she and Logan used to be, before all of the pain. The way he used to hold her through the nights she stayed at Lily's and snuck into his bed. Of course Duncan was staying too so he could be with Lily. It always worked out so perfectly. It was probably too perfect. She cried quietly next to the boy that used to love her, now he just hated her.

* * *

Logan awoke to quiet sobbing, and for once it wasn't his own. He felt the small warmth beside him and he realised Veronica was there. It was probably his own fault that she was there. He didn't wake her up when he went to sleep, she looked too peaceful. And to be honest he didn't want to face the conversation that might have followed.

But now she was crying, and that was awkward.

'Hey.' He whispered softly. She didn't respond. He placed his hand on her arm and pulled her towards him. Slowly she turned round to face him. She didn't look up at him, she just snuggled into his chest, sniffling. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder, letting himself drift back into sleep.

* * *

Logan awoke to a bright light in his eyes. Forcing them open, he realised it was just the daylight. He sighed, rolling over and finding…

No one.

She was gone, and he was gutted. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to stay, he remembered they were mortal enemies, and that shouldn't be changing.

But it was.

Logan couldn't shake that feeling. Spending time with Veronica, business or not business, he really enjoyed it. He found himself trying to find excuses to see her. A little bit of him even wished that they hadn't found Trina yesterday, because then the case wouldn't have been resolved and he could still be spending time with her…

But Logan wasn't stupid. He knew that it was only business to her, he had hurt her too much and there was no turning back.

* * *

Veronica sat in her car outside the Sunrise Hotel. She had woken once more at around 8 o'clock in the morning, and she did what she was best at.

She ran.

Veronica wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. She was so confused, on the one hand, she and Logan hated each other, but on the other hand, they kept sharing these intense moments together. At the time Veronica had thought nothing of them, they were just old sparks from there relationship. But now, thinking back over them, she thought they could have meant something, fuel to an old flame, it just needed time.

She shook her head of these thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking them when she knew fine well that Logan would be thinking nothing of the sort.

So she left the hotel room at once. She couldn't bear Logan turning into his old self and slagging her off for being around, making her feel unwelcome and unloved.

Her phone started buzzing in her bag. Grabbing it quickly she answered it, seeing an unknown number.

'Hi Veronica, it's Amelia.'

Veronica smiled slightly, remembering the great achievement her and her father were about to make.

'Hey Amelia, what's up?'

'I just wanted to say thank you for everything. Thanks for letting me know about my father and thanks for this amazing limo taking me home! It's amazing!'

'What?' Veronica's stomach lurged. 'Limo?'

'Yeah, your assistant is so nice. The papers were due to arrive in around an hour but he said you told him to tell me just to go and he would take care of them.'

'Oh god.' Veronica panicked, starting up her car.

'What's the matter?'

'Amelia we don't have an assistant, that guy must be working for the company!'

'Oh my gosh Veronica what does this mean?'

Veronica sped out of the parking lot and headed in the direction of Neptune.

'It means the company found out that we knew about you, and they are trying to destroy the evidence.'

'Veronica I am so sorry!' Amelia said sincerely. 'I wish I had known!'

Veronica sighed, tears filling her eyes. 'It's ok Amelia.' She hung up on the phone and concentrated on getting home.

* * *

Pulling into her apartment complex, Veronica spotted a black car pulling out of the car park as she pulled in. She jumped out of her car and ran into her apartment, panic flooding through her.

Opening the door she felt relief as she saw a brown envelope sitting on the floor. She grabbed it and opened it quickly, pulling out a sheet of paper.

'You really should learn to stop butting around in other peoples' business.'

Veronica's eyes widened. Someone had intercepted the mail. She was furious and devastated all at the same time. This was their closest link toward proving Abel's innocence.

She grabbed the fake mail and headed to the office.

* * *

Arriving at the office she saw Duncan standing waiting outside. Veronica sighed, she could not be bothered.

'Were you this possessive with Lily?' She asked him, opening the door and heading up to her dad's office. Duncan followed her.

'You didn't call.'

'Shoot me.' Veronica said flatly.

'You promised. I was worried.'

Usually a comment like that would make Veronica jump into his arms, but not today. She just stayed silent.

'And you didn't answer when I called.'

'It was 2 o'clock in the morning Duncan, no, I did not answer.' She snapped.

'Is everything alright?' He asked cautiously.

'No.' She replied simply. 'It's not alright. And no, I don't want to talk about it, and there's nothing you can do.' She sighed.

Duncan looked around awkwardly. 'So I'll just speak to you later?' He asked.

'Yes.'

Duncan stood as if waiting for further reply, but soon got the message and left.

Veronica sighed, sitting down at her desk and putting her head in her hands. The last two days had just been too much for her. Amelia coming and then losing the papers, everything with her and Logan, Logan's beatings… It was a lot to take in over two days.

She stood up and walked into her dad's office. He gave her a small wave, and continued speaking on the phone.

'And you can set that up for me? Yes, as soon as possible. I know her schedule is busy, but this is urgent. You have an opening in two weeks? That's perfect. Yeah I've got one.' Keith reached for a pen. '4 o'clock, that's great.' He hung up the phone.

'Who's that?' Veronica asked.

Keith shrugged it off. 'Nothing important.'

'You said it was urgent.' Veronica teased. Keith just smiled.

'I bet you I can wipe that smile off of your face.' Veronica's tone turned serious. She handed Keith the fake mail she had found earlier.

He opened it up and his face fell as he read over the page. 'What is this?'

Veronica sighed. 'Amelia called me, she thanked us for the limo and told me that our assistant was getting the papers.'

Keith Mars shook his head as Veronica finished the story.

'I can't believe we were intercepted.' He sighed. 'I should've known to be more careful.'

'But how were we to know that anyone else knew about Amelia being here? She never left?'

Keith Mars just shrugged. 'There are many ways to find things out Veronica. You know that.' Veronica nodded and walked out of his office.

She found Logan standing at her desk reading her open laptop, cleverly left open at the Lily Echolls' murder investigation.

'What is it with the Mars family?' He asked her. Veronica rushed forward, closing the laptop and pulling it away from him.

'God Veronica, do you really believe Lily's murder was some kind of vast conspiracy?'

'I don't know what you saw…' Veronica started.

'A file on Duncan…' Logan looked at her intensely.

Veronica bit her lip.

'There's a file on everyone.' She said quietly.

'Yeah… it's thorough. I'm glad my alibi held up.' He said.

'Out of the country. Two eye witnesses, it's air tight.' Veronica said shortly.

'What do you think Lily would make of you investigating all the people who loved her?'

'I loved Lily. Maybe if I didn't I'd be able to drop this.' She sighed quietly, sitting down in her seat. Logan looked at her carefully for a few moments before stepping forward.

'I just came to give you this.' He handed over a cheque.

'Thanks, you know, for looking for my mother.' He gave a small smile.

Veronica took the cheque from Logan and ripped it up quickly.

'Your mom was always nice to me.' She said softly, smiling at Logan.

Logan smiled back softly, gratitude shining in his eyes. He nodded, before turning to leave the office.

* * *

'I know you hate parties but you just have to come to this one.' Meg, Duncan and Wallace sat at the lunch table attempting to convince Veronica to come to the after game party tonight. Wallace was playing on the basketball team, starting for the first time. Veronica was coming to the game, just for Wallace, but she refused to go to the party afterwards.

'I am not going to a party where everyone hates me.' She said flatly. Veronica hadn't had the best last couple of days, and she did not want to top it off with people mocking her all night.

'Look, Veronica, your last party didn't go that well.' Veronica glared at Duncan, who smiled apologetically. 'Do you not think standing up for yourself and going and having a normal night would be best?'

Veronica sighed, shaking her head. 'I'll think about it.'

* * *

'I'll think about it' had obviously just meant yes to her friends, as now Veronica was being dragged by Duncan and Meg into one of Wallace's team mates house.

The game had been a huge success, the boys winning 62-34, Wallace gathering up a delightful 32 points for his team. So of course a celebration was to be had, the party was packed. People were spilling outside of the house. Veronica and Duncan had to squeeze themselves in.

'Couch opening!' Veronica yelled over the noise, dragging Duncan down to a nearby couch. 'We hold the fort until the end of the night.' She ordered. Duncan laughed.

'Are you not going to socialize?'

Veronica looked at him pointedly. 'No.'

Duncan shook his head. 'Ok.' He sighed.

Meg came over with drinks and sat next to them. 'I don't think I've spoken to half of these people in my life! And I'm a cheerleader!'

'I think some of the other team crashed the party.' Duncan pointed to a topless boy who had 'Neptune Sucks' written on his back.

Veronica laughed, shaking her head. 'This is going to be a long night.'


End file.
